Broken Nihontou: Reclaiming Innocence
by twisted eden
Summary: It has been sometime after Soujiro left for a journey for searching for the truth and meaning in his life. As he went back to the place where it all started, in Edo, he fell for Misao. I UPLOAD CORRECTIONS (Prelude and Part 1)
1. Prelude

Note: This is a Prelude of the story, if u read on, proceed to chapter 1; there would be more details of the story. This is a 7 part saga of between two RK kawaii characters. Interested? Read on… This is my first time to write this looong..so gomen if there are terms that sounds confusing..^_^;;  
  
Ori Oscuro ™  
  
(first time) author  
  
  
  
"I'm going to purchase your sword!" she said proudly, and tossed a bagful of coins to the table. Just the way she exactly planned. Misao watched in dismay as the bag of coins continued to dash at the bar table, straight down it landed between the young swordsman's legs. He looked up yet with a sweet amiable smile one would LEAST expect for a hired assasin. " I'm sorry, but I refuse your offer..."  
  
"Hold on there! What DO you mean it's not enough! Why...." before she could finish her statement. Alot of rough looking men in other tables roared in laughter. "I see now, the little weasel wants to purchase his POWERFUL sword!" some of them shouted. Eventually she lost it, and clenched her tiny kunasi ready to draw.  
  
" Friendship needs no words. It is solace delivered from the anguish of loneliness."  
  
-Unknown  
  
Prelude:  
  
"Journey.." for a year long, he spend as a wanderer, town-to-town, seeking for what he may fill in what seems lost and void. " Innocence.." Who knows that he will end up for where he started, it set a moment of confusion, "Edo.." the blood lust and carnage that was once wrecked, once their stronghold, once when he was mad. "A stopover wouldn't be all bad…" he brushed his black bangs, setting a clearer view of those indigo eyes, which stares out of blank uncertainty to a normal bustling crowd. "There once were two men, who traveled the same path for ten years, but found completely different truths. So I think if I wander for ten years, I'll find my own truth." He once said to himself, destiny it seems, had drawn him back. Not knowing what awaits him wouldn't take him that long to realize the truth he is waiting for is nearer than he expected.  
  
He is but a young boy around 21 years of age but looked younger, with traveling baggages and just to be noticed as like that. He picks up his Nihontou, which has been jutting out disturbingly in his baggage, and it seems less noticeable when he sling it to his waist, hoping never to use it again. As he did so, he notices a small flicker, which seems a little girl, smiling, with long black hair and chopped bangs, run pass by him.  
  
At the middle of the gentle slope? He blinked, and the young girl disappeared like an illusion. He can still hear her giggles, or maybe it is only his imagination. He heard of forest spirits, but a small girl appearing and disappearing out of nowhere is NO forest spirit, maybe a ghost. "The heat.. I may be seeing things." He sighed wearily, taking his baggages with him. There is no harm just to stop over, rest, and continue on. He looked up, and walked to the busy crowd.  
  
"Is this home? "  
  
-end of prelude: onwards to chapter 1!- 


	2. Part one: At First Sight

Title: Broken Nihontou: Reclaiming Innocence  
  
Author: Ori Oscuro ™  
  
Series: Standard Disclaimer apply, All Characters are from Ruroni Kenshin by Nobuhiro Watzuki; that I may borrow for awhile for my story purposes (^- ^) V  
  
Content: NO HENTAI. If you had a short attention span and don't read sappy novels, don't read it. Romance/Action/Drama content and includes a "normal" pairing. This is a 7-part series! Less Japanese terms are used, because I started this earlier when the only word I know then, is "bakaero". Anyways I tried my best to give it a shot, just read on and tell me what u think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: At First Sight  
  
May. It is the season of Tamabata. It does not bother him at least about it. At least that's what he thought as he wander from place to place, seeking for deeper meaning in his life. Almost a year, and yet it seems he had not been satisfied for what he is looking, still searching for that truth that would fill him in. "Oh, how foolish!" Soujiro shrugged as he realized what he WAS thinking. He was looking over a young couple enjoying themselves as they basked at the summer sun looking for stores and shops, the weariness of travel makes him visualize himself and that imaginary significant other. Like he has time for something like that. Rubbing his fevered brow, the scorching heat of the sun is sending him odd thoughts that he had to resort a place where he could get some water and rest. Then there is someone tugging at his dusty kimono.  
  
" Have you found it yet, young man?" a small cackling voice coming from an old woman shriveled by age, just emerged from the shadows. Soujiro is not impressed. The old woman is probably some beggar or probably lost and was babbling nonsense. So he was just about to fish out some coins and maybe he could ask this odd cackling woman for some directions. " It's been a long time isn't it? Have you ever seen the truth you had been searching for? " His usual smile faded and for a moment, his face is a complete blank. This old woman is starting to freak him out, and the old shrew is cackling again over his unamused expression. No, it couldn't be a spy, she seems way to eccentric and too old for that. " Look here, I'm looking for..."  
  
"There is a stream over there, most travelers pass there by over a drink." The old woman cut off, as if she read his thoughts. Then he noticed she was eyeing his dusty baggages. Well at least she's making sense now, he thought. " That's all I need to know." He flashed his usual smile, "Arigato, ne." He nodded curtly as the woman pointed to the direction. He don't want to waste time with some old bat who's about to snap him out of his wits. The truth is, he felt petrified by the way the woman looked at him. As if there is something she knows. " It's about time the one you'll be looking for! you'll find HER," The old lady shouted. Soujiro let out a wave, but he then realized too late what HAD been said.  
  
"HER?"  
  
He turned for the last time, but no one is there. As quick she appeared it seems she just literally disperse into thin air. Odd, for some old woman to move that fast. And much odd as it seems even the villagers does not even noticed her presence. " I think I really need to get some water." He packed off and headed at more quiet side of town, a remote slope on where he already saw the stream. The town of Edo, something had drawn him back to the place, so peaceful and serene for now, he decided not to neglect this area for it is a good idea he had to confront the evils of his past: one must go back where it all began.  
  
Quiet, except for the rustling of the wind and the birds chriping away seems really on the season. " The season where tradition had two lovers became engaged.." he said it out loud of curiosity more than his intended disgust. He shook his head skeptically, and knelt down taking a handful of fresh water to his mouth. The holiday is nagging him instead of pondering about his return to Edo. Then there is a sudden rustle behind the trees, glaring the soft white prisms of sunlight that made him stop and splash the water behind.  
  
Years of gut instinct and same swiftness when he was once a merciless slasher, told him someone ELSE is watching. He didn't like it, he can sense light quick steps heading out of his direction. The moment the quick figure leaps out, he shot out into that incredible lighting speed he is known for, ready to stun (only) the stalker.  
  
Only to be stepped flat into face.  
  
Next thing he knew, he is falling backwards several feet away from the impact and starts to land to the stream.. dazed and surprised for someone who is nimble enough to counter his swift move.  
  
Only then again, he fall face first NEAR the stream. The MUDDY part of the stream. He cursed lightly, with the mud in his face he can't make it out, only to gasp for air and he waving frantically to make out his view. He can't make out the attacker, but he was disarmed by the tickle of a mischievous giggle that escalates to a laughter. It's a female. He starts to laugh at his own accord brought about the irony that it wasn't his lucky day with the opposite sex. " Gomen nasai, I don't see you awhile ago.. I guess I just feel being fast for practice today! " Misao apologized, after recovering from hysterics how silly looking the young stranger is. She crinkled her nose, " But how come I don't SEE you coming? " She didn't bother for the stranger to reply, but at the corner of her eye he seems pretty good looking and darn young. But Soujiro would not mind to converse, as he tried to smoothen the muck that covered his face. " Here let me help with that." And next thing he knew, he was being shoved with this stubborn female and his face being wiped roughly. But for the first time of his life he could not retaliate, he seem to feel he would melt with the strange and comforting warm touch of her limbs seeped against his. It's the devil making him feel like this, he never felt something like this his whole life. He never felt this heated emotion to any individual who touches him, let alone a female " The devil..." he said almost out loud. Misao was about to spar back, not until she got to see the stranger in clear view.  
  
" Hey you are not good looking, you're GORGEOUS!" Misao exclaimed out loud with childish delight and Soujiro was staring at her right then and there, stunned. Not with the comment, but the picture of innocence that stood before him. Jet black braided hair sailing swiftly with the wind, she was dressed in something so short and tight, if he could make it out she is some sort of ninja. She does not appear to be a typical female and that instantly strikes his fancy, but most of all he seem to be enchanted at her wide eyes. They are not the usual asian brown he expected, but the hue of Celtic green. The glint of those green orbs, that are wild and full of mischief and life. She seems like that of a forest fairy child, nimble and quick.. with her eyes so wild. Definitely someone much faster reflex than his, he felt a skip of a heartbeat. Someone almost as fast as his, as young as he was.. young.. and reckless..  
  
Misao realized what she had said too late. Soujiro was staring at her so long. And if it could be any worse, their faces are just inches apart. Both feel strong flushes at their cheeks after a long pregnant pause and both warily stood up. Misao broke an uneasy laugh, and gave Soujiro a light shove by the shoulder. " Hey, it's true! I never seen someone like you around here."  
  
"That's because I just happened to pass by here for the night." He replied, flashing this time, a genuine smile. " I won't be staying for lon...what are you doing?" interrupted as Misao snoop around him, and seem to take an interest at his Nihontou. " I never used that sword." He quickly get it out of Misao's reach and clearly just stashed it away. "But YOU used to use it, didn't you?" Soujiro was surprised that someone would be so interested talking about his sword. And he was half- expecting that she would report to authorities. Soujiro opened his mouth to explain but Misao was ahead of him, " That explains it!" she smacked her fist to her palm with a naughty smile, that Soujiro sweatdropped.  
  
"Explains what?"  
  
"You, at the clearing awhile ago. Why I didn't see you"  
  
" You know it did you? " His smile, slightly faded and his blue eyes in a much serious hue. Misao swore, that when the stranger acts a little serious.. he looks more darn gorgeous than ever. She nodded, " If you suddenly appear, I would easily noticed it." Pleading to almighty Buddha she will stop, Soujiro whispered to himself, Misao STILL continued. " But as far as I can make out, You take out an offensive stance.. hauling your sword like this..." she posed, much to his amusement. " And with that impressive footwork, I didn't really GOT to SEE you."  
  
Soujiro heard it clearly. "footwork..?"  
  
Misao snarled and grabbed the young swordsman's collar shaking his head back and forth. " Stop acting YOU don't did it! I saw it with my own two eyes! You take off with such lighting speed!!" She finally hoisted him down, " But with practice, it's a miracle that I even got to stop you. I thought you were to attack me" Soujiro grumbled and raked his head at Misao's dizzying attempt to shake him out, "I thought you're an intruder," he spoke, "..but you stepped across my face." Misao took one look at the stranger's face and made a ridiculous snorting sound as she imagined how stupid he looked. Soujiro felt he was laughing out again, this time it is a wholehearted laugh. Too many battles, too many bloodshed was fought and people killed had happened at the chapter of his young life, that at this timeless moment of searching for truth he finds instantly to a young feisty girl who would'nt put on a cold shoulder. And making him laugh again at little simple things in life, how much he had been missing for so long. The one who taught him, is the one who's first to stomp his face in mid air.  
  
" What's your name?" he inquired, Misao proudly thumped her chest. " Misao. Maramachi Misao. leader of the oniwabanshu. If you need my protection.. I'm just around the corner! " Now Soujiro is really surprised. It seems not to make sense at first, but sensing how strong her spirit is... it might be true that her paltry group indeed defeated the former Juppon-gatana. " That's impressive." He nodded curtly. " But I won't be needing of any protection."  
  
" I know that, by stars, you seem to move as fast as Kenshin… probably even faster"  
  
" But he is better..."  
  
" REALLY? You know Kenshin too? That's great! Do you guys had a showdown or something?" Misao gaped, Poor Soujiro, he had to get out of this marvelous mess. But he finds outwitting her a great challenge. " Not really." He replied. " I just heard stories of him on my travels." He looked around, feeling he had been idling too long. " Look here, Misao. It's getting a little late, I really had to go."  
  
Misao took out a wineskin from his baggage and starts to fill it with stream water. "Then if you're in a hurry, here. I filled it for you." She tossed it back to him. " Arigato, misao-chan. Nice meeting you." He replied, hoistering his things to his back. " Hey! I don't know your name yet! What's your name?"  
  
"Soujiro.. yes it's Soujiro." He quickly cut off to mention his last name for it wouldn't be so far that she will KNOW if he did tell her. The former merciless swordsman and the powerful right hand of Makoto Shi-shi-o, he'll dare not say that. " Well nice meeting you, Soujiro. If you won't mind, you can stay and rest in our place before you took off again, ne?" He shook his head. " Hai, but no thanks, I can't stay for long then. Sayonara."  
  
"Ok," Misao don't know what possessed her, but she gave the young man a quick peck at the cheek. " Saynonara, Soujiro-san!" and she headed off to town.  
  
" She kissed me." He nearly said out loud, as she heads out with the same swiftness towards the circle of the bustling town. He felt a pierced longing to see her again, even if he muttered denials to himself. Emotion starts to take hold as reason let go. She used to be the enemy, and he was never accustomed to someone so persistent and stubborn, and yet had a time to kiss a complete a complete stranger at the countryside. And probably having to rediscover himself again, fate, it seems has it reasons for drawing him back to this town. He had to admit it, " my only love sprang from my only hate." He sighs, laughing at the irony that a spunky lady not aware of his existence when he was aware of nothing but her. Thinking of passing over to the next town, he smiled warily. " Looks like I'm gonna stay here a little longer." In fact to be honest, he had to win her at this battle he should not lose. 


	3. Part two: Sworn Pact

Chapter 2: Sworn Pact  
  
1 One week Later  
  
" There is something wrong with Master Yukina lately ", one of the women at the household, a member of the oniwabanshu said to the others. " He would stay in one corner like he is in some ghost like state all morning."  
  
" I agree, he even stops going off after young women."  
  
" That is a good refreshing change." One of the women tartly remarked, " he kept repeating something awhile ago, it's very odd I say."  
  
" What does he keep on saying?"  
  
" He keep repeating: "Oh merciful buddha, have mercy on my angel misao!" all over and over."  
  
" Did Misao knows about this?"  
  
" I'm not sure. She's been at the temple all morning.. she's been like that the whole week."  
  
" She's been staying longer there than Master Aioshi."  
  
There is a small hush since Aioshi is already back from the temple, no one dared to asked him whats keeping on Misao at the temple for so long. It's one thing that it does not involve him either. If it does, Misao would respect his privacy or the other oniwabanshu members would notice her ridiculous antics in vain for looking all over the place for him. " How strange," one of them murmured. " Poor Misao, hadn't been herself lately.  
  
" It seems more that she's pining away for love." Aioshi finally spoke, much to everyone elses surprise. It might been intended sarcasm, since everyone knows how infatuated Misao is with her adoptive father figure. " She does not know. But I heard she keeps praying to buddha about this young man she met a week ago.." he continued, ".. and she wants to see him again, and hope he will reciprocate his feelings.." The whole group listened at astonishment, of which Misao falling for a man besides Aioshi is an understatement of the century. " Unbelivable... but how can you be so sure?"  
  
" She keep it saying out loud for anyone in the temple to hear."  
  
They nodded in agreement. " and..." Aioshi added, " she kept saying.. how she'll die to see that glorious smile at the young man's face. She keeps mentioning how wonderful he smiles..." he seems a rather little digusted. It reminded him of the young slasher that used to be the powerful henchman of Juppon-gattana but it's a far fetched thought. At least Aioshi had to guess, what seems so funny as this people he was talking to starts snickering.  
  
Now it's turn to ask Yukina.  
  
" That's not the only reason Misao is acting strangely today, I'm afraid." Yukina sighs. " I trusted you all, not even Misao or Aioshi knew of this secret."  
  
" A secret?"  
  
" That could have explain why you are acting strangely lately."  
  
Yukina nodded. " The truth is, last night someone went to meet with me today. He is offering Misao a marriage, that I can't refuse." They are all gaping now. First, Misao is into the pangs of unrequited love and now someone wants to marry her. " The one who is offering her marriage is not any ordinary young man, he used to be a slasher, a merciless one indeed... A former member of Juppon-gattana I'm afraid."  
  
" Only two of them escaped.. that means..." one of them cursed silently. " Shimatta! That would be Seta Soujro.. the right hand man of Shi- Shi-o! Are you out of your wits?"  
  
" I'm surprised too, believe me. He looks totally different now, strange, and it was he who keeps begging for Misao's hand for marriage! He even leaves me a hefty sum, but even without the money he seems eager and pleading.."  
  
"P-Pleading?"  
  
" Would you allow it?"  
  
" We would wait and see." Yukina dismissed the serious talk. As if he had a plan in mind, But they don't see that when Yukina broke to crying out loud again to buddha for his little angel's safety against one of the fearsome and skilled swordsman in Japan.  
  
That is if Misao hadn't been listening to the conversation all time long.  
  
"This night, I'm going off " she whispered, over hearing half on the conversation as she was about to enter the room. She only heard the part Yukina had been bribed by this scoundrel of a slasher who was known for his coldblooded reputation, the chances is he had the same name of the young man he met a week before. Misao never thought it is the same man she knew used to be that sinister slasher for he is carrying a typical Japanese sword. A high- ranking one carries two kinds of swords, A long one and short one. He only carries one.  
  
She had plans, but the chances of a poor one. She had to find that wanderer. Maybe he can help her that is if he had not left town yet. Some sources say he had to be at the nearest inn and been staying there for a week. Garbing herself with her large cloak, she went in to be greeted by mass of meaty, over sized, smelling manhood all over the place. Oh great now the chances are even slimmer than she thought. Then someone grabbed her by the cloak. Thinking it is one of those rowdy group of drunks, she flashed her kunai (daggers).  
  
" Take it easy with those things, you are gonna kill someone with that" The hand caught the daggers with an easy flick of the wrist, to her astonishment. The figure turned her around. " Soujiro! You are here! I'm looking all over for you!" She exclaimed. Looking all over for me? Why would she look for him? Yukina could not possibly sent her to him, the old man might had a plan over their deal. Misao seemed she saw her savior, as it seems in slow motion she leaped a step forward and gave him a hug around the neck. Soujiro froze, besides no one had yet kissed him, no one had embraced him that dearly in his whole life. He can see tears of joy in her eyes that confuses him even more.  
  
Jeers and rowdy laughs filled the air. He tried to avoid to show too much that they start to get on with the conversation. Misao stood up as Soujiro relaxed himself sitting by table. She hadn't explain her whole situation yet but soujiro easily turned down the offer. She seems pretty much well can take care of herself and does not need anymore protection. And it might at least delay his tactic after having gone the trouble to be discreet at a supposed former member of the oniwabanshu. Misao raged, she can't take no for an answer. The only thing she can make out is to blackmail him. Yes his sword. Kenshin treasured his when her one attempt to get it, maybe that tactic would work with him. "I'm going to purchase your sword!" she said proudly, and tossed a bagful of coins to the table. Just the way she exactly planned. Misao watched in dismay as the bag of coins continued to dash at the bar table, straight down it landed between the young swordsman's legs. He looked up yet with the sweetest amiable smile one would expect for a hired assasin. " I'm sorry, but I refuse your offer..."  
  
"Hold on there! What DO you mean it's not enough! Why...." before she could finish her statement. Alot of rough looking men in other tables roared in laughter. "I see now, the little weasel wants to purchase his POWERFUL sword!" some of them shouted. Eventually she lost it, and clenched her tuboi kanai ready to draw. " Well, then hear me roar!! " she snarled and prepared to take offensive.  
  
" That's no way to treat a woman." He interjected softly, there is something superficial about his smile that bothered one of the ruffians. "Eh? So is this little weasel your girlfriend?" one of them mockingly implied, " Well, we oughta teach her a lesson then!" they all fell into boisterous laughter that would be bringing Misao into an amuck, but Soujiro stayed very calm and smiling but his eyes opened to a much strange tone and he halted Misao from moving further. " You stay here, I can take care of this in just a minute." He motioned to the other men " If you leave us in peace, I'll make sure no one would be hurt. But if you do, you would be thought a lesson you would never forget. Do I get myself clear, gentlemen? " he casually replied, much to the annoyance of their leader. They cursed silently, " Eh? What do you think you could beat us kid? You are just some puny boy trying to protect a little girl!" As if to intimidate, the man swung a bottle broking it in half with his wide knife  
  
Silence.  
  
"That ought to teach the little bastard..."  
  
He didn't want to even hear that word. But Misao is getting furious about the insult that she would break away from Soujiro's grasp to give them a piece of kicking ass. " Let me at him!" she snarled and struggle like a demon. The leader was not pleased to hear Soujiro's mocking laugh, " I think you are really looking a fight then." His blue eyes had a spark of excitement. It even froze Misao for the moment. In his eyes is not the blood lust and the urge to kill again, but he wants to impress his soon to be betrothed. He seems rather inspired. Quickly, he shoved her to the side as the men charged with any available weapon they already grasped. Standing from his spot, he swings his nihontou in one fatal arc, cutting across to their hands. But it's not the hands that were cut off but rather their weapons. Each one is precisely cut into a seperate piece so neat that one would swore it had not been hit at the first place. Even the knives and short swords are not spared. It shook the hell out of the offending group, that they swore Soujiro is using some sort of magic. But first, he forced them first to apologize with the sword tip at their throats, before they scampered away like scared rabbits. Misao gaped in surprise. He never saw a swordsman that fast rather than kenshin-san, if she's not mistaken he seems rather much faster. " I told you I can take care of it in a minute." He chuckled, then sitting back to his place.  
  
"Oh, yes that was so quick!" she said in astonishment. " But", she added. Sitting solemnly in front of him ".. would you already accept my offer? You seem to be very good candidate."  
  
" For what?"  
  
" For my protector. I swore to myself that I wouldn't Master Yukina get away with his plans to have me bethrothed to some devil of cold blooded former slasher in hiding!"  
  
His expression tightened and he bowed his head, trying to hide the pained look at his eyes. "I see then, did he allowed it?" he breathes deeply, Yukina was right the deal can't be an easily kept secret, not with Misao. That cunning little minx, he sighed.  
  
" What can he do? I think that scoundrel blackmailed him! If I knew better I should get away soon and warn the others about it! "  
  
" Maybe his intention is good." Soujiro said. If Misao knew it was him all along, he had escaped sooner. He lifted his gaze with seriousness. " What is this slasher called?"  
  
"Good?" Misao scowled. " How can the demon itself be GOOD? That demon is named Seta Soujiro! He used to be Shi-shi-o's righthand man! So how can the hell he be good if the master is no better than he was?!" Misao drew a deep breath and glanced at him. Oh no, hope she didn't guess... I should had given a false name. " Say, you got even the same name! The irony of life isn't it? " Soujiro sighed in relief. Maybe the little minx is not that cunniing after all. His face brightens into a small smile and his eyes wide open full with hope. " Oh yes, the irony of life."  
  
" Are you sure you'll be thinking about it? "  
  
" Of course, this night perhaps." He gazed out by the door and handed Misao her cloak. He seems to look on something far away. " But if you had plans you had to inform me."  
  
" Oh yes, I will. A leader of the Oniwabanshu is always on guard to keep her plans." She grinned. "Say, what would be your last name? You're not telling your WHOLE name yet, ne?"  
  
Think fast. Soujiro. Of course, one of those fancy restaurant names he came along at his travels. " It's Kamameshi..."  
  
" Ahh.. sounds like a fancy restaurant or something... well then, arigatou for your support! Sayonara, Soujiro-san" and she took off as fast as the wind.  
  
  
  
Soujiro wait until she had gone to a considerable distance, before he nodded to a shadow a little behind the entrance. " I know you will be watching, Yukina."  
  
Yukina was unflattered. The young man is still sharp with his senses. He had been observing the whole commotion lately and he can tell that Soujiro did gradually change after he vanished in obscurity for a year. He seems to find back to register normal emotions, and his eyes rekindled some kind of fire if he talked with Misao. Something really strange indeed. " I knew Misao would be listening, so I had the informers trace from where she's going." He stroked his long beard. " But it seems there is a small problem in YOUR plan. Misao does not know you are the real thing and yet she seems to run for you for protection. That would mean trouble."  
  
" If it would be anything for my angel, I would take it." Soujiro replied, his features seem to soften as he mentions the word "my angel". Yukina grunted, that is suppose to be his line. No doubt this former bloodthirsty mercenary is smitten by a stubborn 19 year old girl, actually a quite marriageble age. Soujiro is only 23. " She might be planning to go to Kyoto, if you must see.. you must eventually stop her."  
  
" By how?"  
  
" Tell her who you really are."  
  
He paused. That would be far even worse, she might even still go to Kyoto. If she could prove himself worthy that he had changed, to defend someone with the sword and not to kill.. it is once the oath of Himura, now it's also his. Then he got an idea.  
  
" I know it's hard, but you can't purchase her. If you really loved her you must let her go.. even if you must break her heart, Soujiro." Yukina added.  
  
" I don't agree old man." He placidly replied. " You see it seems she had fallen for me too."  
  
" Young man, I swore an oath to her dead ancsetors that she would be protected to all cost. We are not playing games, if you're doing planning something.. then I'm warning you."  
  
" I see to it that we go to Kyoto." He said seriously, his face caught for a moment unsmiling. But there is the same kindle in his eyes at the mention of "we". He is determined, Yukina noticed and for sure this boy isn't faking his feelings. " It will take at least 6 days to Kyoto by foot. If you able to prove yourself worthy for those 6 days and woo her. Then you will eventually tell the truth." Yukina nodded, he seems to read his plan. " That day would be the day of Tamabata " he added. Noting the unusual brightness Soujiro is showing seems to strike him odd. " And if you're damned lucky, you will get to marry her too."  
  
" It seems a wonderful idea, Yukina. I cannot agree further." He replied formally, then flashed his smile. A warm one. " Judging by it, it seems you know Misao would go easily with this as you thought." He added. Before Yukina could agree, Soujiro made a low bow and said his greetings and went back to the inn. " By the way Yukina, would you mind having Sake? It's on me" 


	4. Part three: Someone to Love

Chapter 3: Someone to Love  
  
Note: This is a very loooooong chapter. Please bear with it. Ja ne!  
  
1.1.1 That Night  
  
He was right. She send an informer to tell him meet her late noon at a secluded area at her place. It was much a good idea, Aioshi would be still at the temple mediating and the other oniwabanshus are busy with their chores, for Yukina, he did make a good deal of making him drunk last night. It was going all smoothly.  
  
Only now what is taking Misao so long.  
  
He waited, his things packed for a journey by foot, he planned to take the longer route to Kyoto as he pondered it over eating a snack of squid balls. It is already his third helping and still no sign of her. Females, he thought wryly. He got his reply when he leaped back at the sight of a heavy sack dropped almost to his head. "Misao!" he gasped, looking at the baggage's she spontaneously dropped one by one. "We are going for only a week, not a month."  
  
"I know, but I had to prepare things just in case." She said lifting thumbs- up sign. "Besides, I'm paying you also, so I just packed enough for the two of us!" she tossed the bagful of coins, it was much heavier now. He can feel he is staring at her long enough to feel the rush he felt when they first met. "There is not enough time, we had to go." He said stiffly, carrying their things. It wouldn't be easy taking the long cut, and he hoped the little weasel wouldn't figure it out. They walked a considerable distance, and even crossed a few jagged rocks by the splashing waves near the shore. For fun, she leaped swiftly from rock to rock, thinking Soujiro with all those baggages will fumble through. "You're a little slow, I am waiting." He smiled, and indeed he is standing near the shore with baggages still in carry. She gaped, "No fair! You must have taken a shortcut!"  
  
He shook his head. "No, I think I'm just fast." He didn't see misao steaming as they finally settled to nearby woods. In fact, he is so busy to notice. He is so obsessed about his goal and planning his tactics that he only shot up to reality when she made a haste grab at his sword. "Let's see how fast you can catch me!" and she dashes by the clearing. "That's not funny! Give that back." But he found himself running after her. At first he just wants to get over with it, get his sword and back to business. But a clearer look he can hear his sweetheart laughing, he felt everything is at ease and felt the infectious laugh and the mischievous gaze melting through him. He never knew what fun is like and carefree childhood is and right now at the middle of nowhere he was just doing it along with her. "Ne, Misao- chan. Two can play the game." He whispered, and with one swift step, he starts catching up alongside Misao so fast like his feet is already almost lifting off the ground. With an easy flick of the wrist, he snags his sword back from her.  
  
"By God, YOU are indeed fast!" Misao exclaimed who's panting beside him as they walked back by the woods. "You didn't get tired even!" she noticed, since Soujiro is just calm and poised as usual, only that there is a certain look in his eye that he indeed enjoys the short chase. She sighed heavily and lay down the ground, "You can go without me Soujiro. I'll just follow up!"  
  
"You must have not tired yourself, Misao. We are only few feet away now."  
  
"C'mon now, I'll just follow." She lay down the ground with Soujiro looming from above. She can tell he looked amused and he is going to say something. He looks so damn good from here, she told herself. He's young, he got the making of an expert swordsman at a youthful age and he looks good. Simple looking, but irresistibly looking good. When she stares to his blue eyes they flashed a hint of enigmatic glow every time he'll look at her. Hmmm...mysterious. She closed her eyes, recalling the moments she caught him off-guarded often times looking at her oh so intently. What would it feel like to be caressed with that luminous violet gaze? How it will look if ignited by passion? Misao drifted at the thoughts of what's having a first kiss with this handsome stranger.  
  
"If you got time to sleep now, I had to carry you up." Soujiro exclaimed, and lifted Misao with his two arms even as she started protesting and screaming of vain efforts to put her down. "Baka! Put me down!!" she shrieked. Soujiro chuckled and pretends not to hear her. I wonder what she was thinking awhile ago... He can tell by the way Misao "slept" awhile ago, she looks so dreamy and her expression is quite sensuous that he shuddered at the thought of it.  
  
"Hold it." Misao cut out abruptly. Soujiro followed her gaze, and realize she had seen something that makes her stop talking all of a sudden. A fully clothed black figure moving swiftly like the rustlings of the trees. The figure sure did make a great deal of making its identity hidden. A ninja. Must be old Yukina's tricks, he thought, probably wanting Misao back. The ninja is wearing black. "He is blind." Misao whispered. "Be careful, they had sharp hearing senses on what goes at the ground. I bet someone mean serious business." She stood up, then flashing her tobi kunai. It could be that her dear old Yukina send them, her thought as same as Soujiro's.  
  
"Let me handle it." Soujiro lightly tipped his nihontou. I got an idea. He smiled, he hadn't had a good fight for sometime but he is more interested how he can outwit this one. As long as he wouldn't kill again. "ARE you serious? Your techniques wouldn't work as long as you are on the ground!"  
  
He almost forgot not to giveaway his signature move. If made a mistake of having Misao seeing it, all we are lost. He made a swift move and chases the intruder to the woods. Quick, light steps. Lightning quick steps. With one of the tricks he used that almost eluded Himura; he counter attacked with a quick flashing of crescent from his Nihontou. An aerial attack. No doubt about it, his hunch was right. The ninja can hear ONLY at the ground but he can't feel the moves if performed in mid-air. Misao was quick to follow up, seeing the injured ninja scowled and vanishes away as quick as he came.  
  
"Unbelievable. You did him and got away with it." She gasped. It was then he realized, a piercing pain in left arm and visible spots of blood starts to emerge. "Well, not entirely. He seems pretty darn... good" he remarked, clutching his arm. It seems whatever hits him had poisoned, as he feels peculiar numbness in the inflicted part. He forgot ninjas had alot of tricks in their sleeves. "It's not that bad." Misao assured, removing the small prick of needle off at his arm. "This stuff is for temporarily giving you dizziness." She takes a clean look at him and shook her head and looked at him with admiration. "But a few minutes and you're still standing, I say!"  
  
He didn't reply. He just pondered on her knowing that nothing is much rewarding than to see her happy, those sparkling green orbs looking at him with concern as she tend his wound in his arm. "We must be extra careful, I bet Yukina had sent that ninja to find me." She said, "I'm afraid that won't be the last, so we must be prepared." Misao looked at him, to expect at least a sunny smile or an eager look but instead a serious blue gaze met her own. "Misao, they had to defeat me first before they get you." He whispered, looking over the bonfire and nodded curtly, "Even if it means I shall killing again I will. Misao...ga mamoru. Kimi ga mamoru (I'll protect you.)"  
  
Misao had stopped wrapping his arm. She looks surprised at the statement as he was. A slip of a tongue, either she'll inquire about his painful past or she'll guess he had feelings for her. He preferred the latter. Misao believed she is still awake to hear him speak those words, eventually she recalled how Kenshin said those words to Kaoru at least once or twice if an enemy causes her grave danger, and now this youth is saying those to her. He look pained for some reason and she thought if he got s similar distraught past like her friend. I never hear someone say such devoted words, she thought dreamily. Say it again Soujiro-san.  
  
"Well, I'm paid for my duty and it's my obligation to look after you." He followed it with a change of a lighter expression, and the furious Misao pulled the bandage so tight he winced. "Oh, so really now! I don't need much that looking after!" she snorted, since Soujiro seems to look on her as a younger sister. "Besides I can take care of myself!"  
  
"Then, why did you hire me?" he inquired teasingly. Misao sighed and got no choice but to admit defeat. She relaxed, with a disturbed look at her eye "Well EXCEPT for this situation, suddenly there is this someone asking my hand for marriage and he turns out to be one of the remaining survivors of Juppon-gatana. Only two of them escaped. " His jaw tightens, two of them escaped. "He turned out to be the merciless right hand man to that devil himself, Shi-shi-o." Her voice seems to waver and her tending hands seem to pull rougher, Soujiro noticed. "I don't know what a serial madman wants from me; I don't even think that son of a bitch is even human to think of marrying me either!" He clenched one fist, the irony of hearing how his former reputation spell danger and hate to her, only him to blame. Clenching his fist so tight that he could feel his fingers dig painfully to his palm. He felt so hurt and sorry for her alone, that she is leaving in fear and anger to that same someone who swore to protect her. Strong she may seem, he is afraid to break her if she ever got to tell the painful truth. "They said he is so skilled and fast, he could kill one easily without remorse."  
  
He nodded. She continued, not noticing she was almost tearing the bandages off. "He slaughtered many people, innocent people. People that wants nothing but peace. I swore he even killed women and children too." She took notice that she was almost finished with the dressing and look at him squarely at the eye. Much relaxed now after spewing colorful statements about his ill reputation. "I think he'll be after me right now, that son of the devil."  
  
He gave her a deep serious look and shook his head. "And I suppose he even eats his victims alive and breathes fire too."  
  
She broke to a small chuckle and holds his face up to his surprise. "I think as long as you are with me, nothing would go wrong!" He blinked, even more surprised.  
  
"Soujiro-san, I completely trust you."  
  
He didn't know how to react, fevered by her touch and he never wished she had said those words. "The half of the day is gone." He murmured, standing up "we had to make it back to the camp before the sun sets."  
  
Camping out with an amateur isn't easy. Misao forgot to bring sticks that would make her tent stood up; she nearly got herself into poison ivy's along the way and even wasted a good amount of water from his wineskin as she keeps shooting to her face instead. She unloaded her baggages like comforts of home as she prepared which seems look like a bed fit for winter season. "It's cold at night," she explains, as Soujiro looked over with amusement at layers of blankets lying down at the ground. He decided to sleep by leaning over a tree nearby. "I'm going to be just fine; you must go to sleep now." He replied with a smile as Misao urged him to had one of her blankets but he politely refused. "I'm serious. I can sleep like this on my own."  
  
"I like it when you LOOK serious." She admitted, and she turned over to face him with her two hands resting at her chin. "It makes you seem more human I suppose."  
  
Human. Soujiro once thought he would not even have the capacity to ACT human. He wants to tell her that he is not that invincible like he seems. No matter skilled he was, he is just a normal troubled human being that has strengths and weaknesses. He can be injured; he can be hurt despite times he denied it all along. And like any human, he can also love. For so long, his weary soul searches for the meaning and it seems this might be the one. "Misao, we aren't we all? Now go to sleep."  
  
"Soujiro-san?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"How long had you been wandering?"  
  
"A year and a half almost," he replied, "I've been walking this earth and I seem to get tired of it and I want to look for the meaning of my life." He looked over Misao, but it seems the stubborn little minx won't rest unless he had to answer all her questions. She looked over the stars, "You are more than the earth, though you are a dot, for you can love and think, for the earth cannot." He gave her a quizzical look. "It's a verse!" she chirped, burying herself finally within the comforts of her blankets "Whatever you are searching for Soujiro, it's not something you can get from wandering."  
  
"In fact I think you're right. I think I just did. " he responded, and stroked her head. She is now fast asleep, and even sounds like she is starting to snore. He bended over and lightly kissed her by the forehead. "Maramachi Misao, You don't know what's like before I finally met you."  
  
Morning came as soft prisms of white light awaken the cool dewy ground of the woods. Another day of travel again, and another challenge to convince her to become his betrothed. He made an oath that shall he woo her within those 6 days, he can have her and tells who he really was. But the telling part isn't easy.  
  
"I've bought apples, peaches and fresh fruits..." Misao proceeds to show him the stuff she brought before they resume their travel. "Oh, and some pickled eel..."  
  
"We could have those for FREE at the forest you know." Soujiro pointed out. She should have not bothered, but she growled in protest when she recalled those days she had gone to forest for food but instead ate grass for the whole week of travel. She is indeed a novice when it came to that part. But pretty resourceful, they jumped in a cart with stocks of grass for a free hike rather than walk. Something he had not done yet.  
  
"Nothing could be much better than watch the world go by." She munched at an apple, "So tell me about yourself, you've travelling like this for almost for a year?"  
  
"Hai. After some few problems I decided to do this until I come to terms..."  
  
"Don't you have any friends do you?"  
  
He paused and looked up blankly, "I can't recall if I do have REAL friends, if I do they might be probably dead." Misao nodded mutely. It might be hard to get this one out of his shell, but she is dying of curiosity to know him better. "Parents?" she added, but he flinched and looked away. "They had died long ago too."  
  
Long silence.  
  
"Mine too. My parents died long ago." Misao said, hoping a little story of her life would ease him up a bit. "They were murdered." He looked up, startled. This person was the one he least expected to have worse troubled past than his own. But unlike him, she comes in terms of facing the reality. "It seems not like you to tell something like that casually in broad daylight." He finally spoke. "Nobody could come easily with their terms with the past." But Misao proudly told him that how she was happy to be raised by Aioshi and became a family with the original Oniwabanshus before their untimely deaths, how she was placed to Yukina's safety and was reared to a young woman and all. Soujiro simply marveled that she was indeed lucky to have real friends and someone to look after. "You are indeed lucky you know that? You won't need anything else." It's like Soujiro is formally closing the matter, Misao could tell it would be rather hard for him to tell his part. "Do you believe in real love, Soujiro?"  
  
He nearly slipped from the cart when Misao questioned of all the things she needs to ask. "I think I do. Isn't that what you felt to Aioshi?" He recalled Yukina briefing him about Misao and indeed when she mentions the name, he starts to feel a little jealous. "No. I come to realize that. It is when; you look at that person the first time of your life and even if you never met him before, you just know it's the one." Soujiro felt she is reading his thoughts out loud. "Love at first sight." They both said out loud. " Misao, about last night..." but he never get to finished as Misao breaks to scandalous squeals of excitement as they passed by town were European things and anything western were displayed by adjoining stores. For their own safety, he tried to huddle the little weasel down and quiet her. "For crying out loud! Don't ever do that again!" Soujiro looked as he himself freaked with the stunned look at his own expression. When was the last time he worried for someone else? Misao never saw Soujiro with such look that she starts to break into giggles and he in turn finds himself laughing too.  
  
"So you liked European things," he finally said and wave an admonishing finger to her face, "But don't you EVER ever do it again! You are freaking me out. "  
  
"Ne, Soujiro-san. I just want to feel for even just once to be one of those people, do you? "  
  
"Me? In a suit?" he crinkled his nose, and broke into a wide grin "It's hard to imagine!"  
  
Among the westernized dropping, of stores and European goods, it seems Soujiro caught a sight of a figure in hiding. A figure in blue and as quick as blink of an eye it vanishes into a small crowd. This is the second one. He thought grimly. It was like at last time, someone is stalking among them but this one does not seem blind. Quick but he was able to catch to see the weapon of use, shuriken. "What's wrong Soujiro?" Misao whispered. He assured her with a serious gaze, holding her hand. "Grab anything you could. If I say jump, jump. Understand? "  
  
"It's one of them again isn't it?" she snarled, "I'll do it just once..." and she readied her kunai. But Soujiro's serious gaze darkened, far more than his usual and tightened his grip. "Just do what I say, YOU said you trust me." He whispered. The ninja is not far away, he can sense it. Quick light steps pacing up to the wall, unseen, stopping by the ledge... turns around...  
  
"NOW!" and they both leaped at the exact moment as the lethal shurikens hit its target. The horse driving the cart goes wild and the people become even more confused at a figure of blue starts to bolt up from one place to another and furiously start to search for its targets. "Misao, it could be easier if you ride at my back!" he called over his shoulder but Misao is busy flinging her own weapons to their defense. "You must be crazy! That will slow you down! " she shouted. Soujiro snatched her kunai off her grip and threw them away at her own dismay. "Look what have y..."  
  
"Don't be stubborn! I know what I am doing, just do what I say!" he shots back; the shuriken almost found it's almost deadly aim, but he cuts it off with one quick counter of his sword. Misao was distracted and Soujiro took the chance to render her unconscious. "Gomen... I have to do this." He hauls her at his back and took small preparing steps.  
  
"What's with this kid?" The looming blue figure snarled as he saw apparently the young swordsman stopped all of a sudden, like he something to do with his feet. "You are stupid, kid. Now I'm about to have you."  
  
But the figure was in for a surprise. The young lad literally disperse in thin air with such incredible speed leaving bullet- speed markings as his feet come contact with the ground. It was like seeing the ground going ablaze with astounding feat. The information given to him was right, the kid was indeed fast. Trying at least few reappearing and disappearing techniques from ninjustu would come in handy this time, he thought. Blocking a narrow alley in a split second  
  
It didn't work, the blazing tracks separated into three directions. "Darn it." He snarled. With quick steps, he pivoted and scaled through the wall to give out an aerial attack.  
  
Wrong decision.  
  
His target managed to scale the wall too, nonetheless took the chance for an offensive strike. Unbelievably, doing all this with a still unconscious Misao hitched at his back and some baggage's strapped. A line drew crimson across the wall.  
  
He was defeated by a young swordsman.  
  
Soujiro didn't take another more look to the attacker as he saw it fallen. He had no time for that, all what is important now is to get them into safe place. It's much better to avoid suspicion from bystanders and authorities that may get the chance to recognize him. It's a good thing that countryside is not that far away: another good hiding spot. And it's about time Misao finally got awake. "I can't believe it! You just threw away half of my kunai! " She snarled at him, stomping on the ground with her green eyes ablaze. " If you also let me handled the job, we'll be out of trouble in no time!"  
  
"Misao, we already did." Soujiro admonished gently, "He won't bother us anymore. And I did all just that with you strapped at my back."  
  
The thought of having her arms wrapped about his neck unconsciously twined to him starts to make her flush. In fact, made her disoriented for a minute by the kawaii swordsman's arrestingly warm smile. "The way I did it is a secret, what is important now is as your protector I make sure you are now safe." He waved a finger, his indigo gaze observing her. He swore she was blushing, either because she's upset or out of shame. Whatever it is, she looks even more beautiful if she flush like that. "And of course, that's part of your contract isn't it?" he winked, knowing Misao would be defeated.  
  
"Hmp. You still owe me with those kunai! Next time if you're gonna do just that you tell me!" She swooped furiously, not noticing she looks quite a mess. Her braided hair is tangled and dusty as well as her short getup, looking like she had swept up by some sandstorm. I wonder what kind of technique he uses to get me such a mess....  
  
Soujiro gave way to Misao so she could simmer down, a few steps ahead of him so he got the chance to observe her. The way she dresses is so unusual and yet so captivating for him, she had a boyish figure and wears a pink ribbon tied across her tiny waist. He gulped, her sleeveless top and short hakama get up reveals slender arms and legs that gives him the guilty pleasure each time she come in contact to him. Too maiden to be a boy and too boyish to be a maiden, he thought. Feisty yet simply attractive females are a dime a dozen in feudal Japan. It gives him a thrill to go for her, to see how far both of them would go. "Damn it, Soujiro-san. I look like a mess! It's been one busy day I think I'm going to look for a bath."  
  
Soujiro blinked, cut out from his dreaming "We can't turn back, the inns are far away now."  
  
Misao poked a tiny finger to his chest, "No you baka, we are going to look for a stream or lake to take a bath." She gave him an all around look. "Looks like you'll need one too. I don't like smelly people so let's give it a go."  
  
Soujiro nodded speechless, this could go a little tempting. Of course Misao wouldn't allow to any boyish perversity, but he just feels uneasy suggesting they bath together. Misao's braid swished from side to side as she starts to spring about, trying to spot a good bathing spot. He had to follow her skipping from branch to branch like racing grasshoppers. His focus was at her long braid, he wondered how what's it like to feel touching it with his fingers, freeing them and cascading them loose against her. She will look more excitingly beautiful, and the idea makes his mouth feel like it's starting to water. Such untamed emotion starts to ignite from within him, a strong passion he never felt, to hold someone against his arms. To love someone with her will.  
  
He is catching up a little to close that he didn't noticed she brushed up a branch, lancing him by his forehead. He cursed silently and easily regained his balance, but Misao got aptly distracted. "Did I do just that? Clumsy me! " She stopped, and leaped a few steps back and touched his wound, "It looks a little bad, but only a flesh wound." As if in reflex, Soujiro held out his own hand but not to his wound but to her hand. Beneath the hand protector, her fingers are unusually slender and smooth. "I'm just going to be fine," he murmured with a sly smile curve to his lips, she shuddered as she felt his lips brush on her palm as he spoke, "Tis' nothing but a scratch."  
  
She scowled, not liking when Soujiro seems to joke around. He quickly dismisses an injury or an accident with a befitting smile, as if some sort of habit. Sometimes she can tell if he's trying to cover up something or it he's smiling naturally. But why does she have an odd feeling that he was just about to kiss her palm? And rather, he seems quite distracted every time she gives a friendly approach. Probably some former slasher syndrome, she supposed. "This might be a good spot," she pointed out, which looks like a waist deep springs with rocky some boulders that could give some privacy. "I can't believe they got something like this from the woods."  
  
She shot him with a look, "We had to take separate sides of the spring that means no WATCHING!"  
  
He nodded and approached the separate side and soon starts stripping, obviously his clothes are starting to feel a little tacky already and he prepared what to wear. Misao, like a curious little cat wondered why Soujiro dressed in layers and absentmindedly stared at him as he took of his blue kimono first, his arm protectors, his costumed made "shoes". Maybe like kenshin-sama he might be hiding a scar or something, she observes as Soujiro starts to unbutton his second layered top. To her surprise, it reveals a rather smooth and scar free chest, its slender expanse right to the stomach is immaculately scar less or hardly maimed by at least his enemies. Misao was half-concentrating undoing her big pink ribbon from her waist that she does not notice her top is ready to slip off any minute ( it does help she is still covered by some black wrap underneath).  
  
"Ne, Misao I thought you said no watching." He blurted out without looking up and sends Misao sprinted up like a burned cat. "I-I'm not! What make you say that?" she countered defensively, "I am looking by if there would be any stalkers following us, that's all."  
  
"I can see your image here at the spring, Misao-chan. So don't lie." He looked up with a quite sunny disposition that Misao guessed she had been outsmarted again. Soujiro give her a quick going over, "It looks to me, and you come undone." He pointed with an interesting look that Misao didn't notice her clothes are about to fall off any minute hadn't he caught her staring at him. She flared up and her face is flush like crimson, and so furious that she ran out of words to say but, " You're so hentai! " and she stomped off to a much covering as she starts undressing behind the rocks, Soujiro still amused about the situation, and how Misao broke her own rules. Like a young lad looking for mischief, he takes to break the rules a little. A side of the stream is a bit in the open and at a certain angle you can see someone's reflection at the other side. He can see her back as she finally lowered her own kimono down and undone her pink ribbon behind, also unwrapping the tight black support from above and revealed a willowy figure rather than she said, one of a 12 year old boy. She didn't have to unbraid her hair as he was expecting, but when she was to pull down her hakama he turned away and starts to mind his own business. He can't believe he is acting out his late teenage years, and it seems rather immature. He smiled at the thought of a scowling Misao at her bath as he submerges his naked body to the cool refreshing spring.  
  
He slung his own hakama off, intentionally overthrowing it at the other side and hearing Misao shriek. Maybe bathing is starting to sound fun.  
  
"Watch them for me"  
  
"What are they gonna do, dance?" Soujiro held out a pair of tiny shorts with his tinky, stretching it out with false disgust. "Of course not, you baka. It just happen I had to dress up a little longer, so watch them for me!"  
  
Women. Soujiro snorted. He wouldn't mind being paid a hundred yens to kill a whole gang, but holding out a pair of women's shorts is something. At least he is already dressed and set, and Misao noted he had a thing for blue. She snatched the pair of shorts and after a few minutes she came out in the open. She is dressed up, a new kimono with short sleeves with much coverage, but still she wears those short hakama. "I changed from my fighting clothes," she replied to Soujiro's inquiring look.  
  
"I see, but we better hurry." He looked above and indeed the weather is cloudy, that is probably one of the seasonal May showers. But his mood is not set in worrying much about the weather. "You know, at least you'd try to wear something feminine. Pink looks good on you."  
  
Misao lifted an eyebrow, "I don't see that has nothing to do with the weather!"  
  
"I know, I just never see you in a skirt before." He continued trekking, until spotting a lone inn near the hills over looking the town. "Besides, you smell great."  
  
"What?"  
  
Of all he got to say, Soujiro noticed his babbling nonsense and he almost slipped his tongue. It was supposed to be "You look pretty." At least to impress her and psyche her to acting a little much more of a woman. But looking at her quizzical look with her innocent big round eyes robs him of his good senses. He leaned over, and kissed her lightly by the cheek, "I said, you smell great."  
  
Misao paused for a long while, "That's the first time someone said that to me." She said out loud, as Soujiro try to hide his flush about after realizing he'd actually kissed someone. "... and that's also the first time someone kissed me too." She added  
  
He stopped dead on his tracks as he was about just to enter the inn, He looked over his shoulder, and "I also kissed someone the first time."  
  
He formally cut off the conversation as they approach at the nearest stop.  
  
2 Back in Edo  
  
"I won't take any chances of taking that kid around the second time." A black clothed figure whispered by the dimly lit room as Yukina sat across the table, listening.  
  
"He was fast, and I was never beaten before by just some boy who knows some fancy sword fights." The figure wasn't looking straight to Yukina's serious look for he was actually blind. "No, he was smart. Young ones these days." Yukina assessed his statement, rubbing his chin. "That boy is actually something of a prodigy, and according to the information I received he's really good. I think he just outsmarted you." He shuddered at the thought that the former henchman of Juppon-Gatana had gotten better because of his "passionate" quest for Misao. "There might be a reason why this transition." The figure gruffed, "I may be blind but I sense a strong positive aura at this boy."  
  
"That's impossible!" Yukina disagreed, " He is known with the capacity not to register any emotions...."  
  
"Desire." The figure said, "I sensed from his feelings he had fierce passionate desire." The figure got up and prepared to leave. "That makes him somehow invincible," he paused, "that is if there something you hadn't told me about him."  
  
Yukina gave a thoughtful look; he had no choice to keep on hiding something. "I had to be honest. He is after her because he believed she was the one." It seems the understatement of the century, but Soujiro didn't have to wait for another 9 years to wait for someone but somehow his reputation is not at all trusting. In fact it is a big doubt for someone who's trying to discover himself fell so easily, of all people his little angel Misao.  
  
"Well, in that case. You can't just take him down that easily." The figure shook his head. "He will fight to the death for what he believes in, and in the process might even win her heart. No, I won't take any chances like I said."  
  
Yukina stood up, "I don't think I'll entertain the idea of having a cynical hard case for her husband. Not, if I can help it, but he had to be finished." It seems much more like a test. If Soujiro was to beat all of them, actually three and reach to Kyoto in one piece, maybe he'll STILL accept it.  
  
"You don't have eyes to see, to prove the truth that I've seen." The figure finally drifted and swallowed by darkness of the raging weather. Yukina is left looking very disappointed, the second one assigned hasn't been back yet and to make it worse, Aioshi had heard all of the conversation. Not practically all of it, he didn't know that the one escorting Misao to Kyoto and the mercenary after her is only one. If he ever shows concern, he wants everybody to pack up and leave for Kyoto so the chances they would catch up. The problem is, Yukina didn't tell them that Soujiro planned the long route.  
  
And all of this is giving him a terrible headache. He ignored the former Oniwabanshu leader's complains about why would Misao, get herself a protector when she can protect herself. Yukina retired early at his room that afternoon. It was so silly that he alarmed a small group of ninjas to tell them that Misao is held hostage by a madman, and even Aioshi believe in it.  
  
"A wolf!" Misao pointed out from her room window.  
  
"Where?!" Soujiro leaped to his feet and looked outside with great caution, but all he sees was a peaceful meadow from their cabin window. He got an earnest bonk to his head. "The cloud, dummy. I'm referring to the patterns of clouds." Misao exclaimed, which also explains it, how can wolf just appear by the meadows from nowhere. The clouds look nothing much for Soujiro except annoying gray patches that can ruin their travel. With a curt nod, he looked out and it seems the inn looks cozy and no suspicious people around. "Soujiro-san, you're being such a worrier, nothing is going to happen if we stay here for the night." She said out loud, not liking the idea of being looked over so much often. When they met the first intruder, he faced it on his own and got injured at the process. On the second, she managed to call on defense, but he threatened her to leave the fighting to him, on which he rendered her unconscious only to be awakened in state of mess. Then when she tried to look for a bathing spot, he followed so closely that she brushed a branch to his head. It was like having more of an overprotective brother, since he will always cut her down to size so calmly every time she throws a tantrum, whether she likes it or not.  
  
Soujiro slinked back his sword to its resting place, he sighed and if he ever show a sign of worry, it didn't show much but his words does. "We had been attacked by two unknown ninjas, by now we can only spectaculate that whoever sends them wants you back, and they are not going to stop." He didn't bother to approach Misao at the ledge but sat down by the farthest corner of the room, casually shining his sword for he had not done for a long time. His face shows little, as if he is talking of something else normal. "And that means, deploying more spies almost everywhere, tracking our move. So I had a reason to really worry."  
  
Misao lift a brow. "I see that. But can we just stay at a decent place at least once?"  
  
Soujiro shook his head, his cool indigo gaze looking at the inquiring green look, "If we stay at one formal place longer, the easier they'll track us down." He smiled, she hinted this is at least to ease their worry, "You are a ninja, after all, you should know that."  
  
Misao pouted, he was after all right. She knew how the system works of being a ninja. She don't need to tell him, since after all, he stubbornly puts it that he should do the fighting since he is paid to do so. He was so dedicated in protecting her; she wondered that he is doing it out of concern and not of pity or obligation. She stood up and approaches the humming figure, "So what's your plan?"  
  
"I told the innkeeper that we are siblings looking forward for a trip to Kyoto. But the stay is going to cost us, so I gave the money you paid me for."  
  
"SIBLINGS? And you paid all of what's left for four days? " Misao was to protest, but contained herself when Soujiro lift his hand, "The only way for us to be treated nicely is pay them good, and besides... We can pass as siblings...."  
  
Yeah right, they both look young for their age. When they first came in, the people hinted they are a pair of 13 year olds lost, good thing no one thought of them as pair of lovers that eloped. She shook the thought from her mind.  
  
She sneezes, twice. The change of weather and the chill of sleeping outdoors are giving her a toll on her. How odd, for she never got sick, but maybe the pace of action and excitement going on maybe she caught a little flu. Or maybe when they bathe by the spring... endless thoughts of go figure where it came from, she didn't realize Soujiro was already staring at her. She sneezes again, this time her throat feels dry and she feels a little warm. "You are sick." He said his voice alight with concern that he ignores his chore of polishing his weapon. He took out her cloak from the baggage sitting beside him, "No more talking, you are going to rest and leave the rest of fighting to me." He busily makes sure she gets at least securely wrapped, and Misao got to chance to inspect him a little more closely. The heat is rushing to her head already, but she can make out the strange spark at Soujiro's eyes, the same look he had every time she'll nudge to him a little closer or when they are talking idly as they rest at their travel stopovers. It's like a tacit emotion that cannot be spoken.  
  
Soujiro wants to do more than that, like holding her in comforting strokes or wipe her fevered brow. Since even how strong she appear she was, he noticed she was ignoring the signs. She apparently looks flushed and sweating and her voice sounds a little hoarse already before they've gone to the springs. If the weather hadn't gone any better, he's afraid she's coming with a chill. Tending her seems to make him feel a bit confused, since he hadn't tended anyone that he did really cared about. He inhaled deeply, and got a small wooden basin and some wet towels, "Maybe you wouldn't mind if you let me,"  
  
Misao jumps up from where she was sitting. "Oh no, I can do that to myself! I can manage!" she wants to stay within the comforts of her dear cloak. But he seems to rather ignore her claims, and proceeded to strip her off the cloak and sponge her instead. He removes his hand protectors, and rolled up his sleeves to reveal slender arms and palms so smooth, one would not know he is a skilled fighter. Misao somehow muted herself when Soujiro paced on gently sponging her arms and legs, with the somehow tacit expression somehow dwindling. She didn't know what to do, when he was to sponge her neck to face up "No matter how strong you are, you still get sick like everyone else does." He murmured, looking up as she sponged her warm forehead. "Denying it will make it worse, believe me." Adding, as he stroking her cheeks with the wet sponge. Somehow she understood, and she was looking at him but not with wide-eyed curiosity but an agreeing meaningful look that is quite unusual. "It's like you're speaking from experience." She said out loud.  
  
He shrugged. "I guessed I do and he rolled his sleeves back and stood up.  
  
"Now get some rest, I'll see what I can do." A warm reassuring smile curved to his lips, making Misao melt "Just don't be stubborn, ok?"  
  
"Arigatou for everything, Soujiro-san. I mean it."  
  
"Don't you hear the rumors? They said that there is the erstwhile lethal slasher who is after the hand of the Oniwabanshu's young leader. It sounds ridiculous, but they said a former member is after the slasher's head for a price." Some men are chatting by the inn's public waiting room, most staying temporarily for shelter from the rain. Idling with the look of it, but these strangers look like they have some upbringing and were definitely serious. "Maybe we could offer our services if the news is confirmed" A man of slight bulk weight and in his early 40's, suggested. He seem to look diplomatic than the rest. "Besides, the law prohibits ronins these days."  
  
"Bah, they should have not chosen a girl as their leader at the first place!" one seemingly more unkind, added. Soujiro was listening, the figures seem harmless but they are giving him a benefit of doubt. He was right, the news is spreading like wildfire, but IT is still a RUMOR yet. "Someone told me, that they are in this town already."  
  
"That could be easily noticed. Ronins had this hard look in their faces and display their swords in public. Those allowed, either work for the government."  
  
"Not this one." The middle age man inquired  
  
"I got information from my desk this morning. The slasher does not have the category you're thinking. The informant said, he appears to be a young boy no more than his early 20's or younger. He cleverly hides his sword, and he has this deceiving sunny disposition that makes him appear harmless. He is holding the leader of the oniwabanshu hostage, but well, we know how she looks like."  
  
Hostage. A nice excuse. But who could have...  
  
"You got to be kidding! The lethal mercenary is a young boy? But who could have told you? How do you know he was right?"  
  
"The informant claims to be a member of the Oniwabanshu, he is a ninja wearing a dark hue of blue."  
  
Soujiro quickly realized that they got to pack quickly before it's too late. He hurried to the stairs.  
  
"There's even a sketch how he would look like." The man opened up a roughly folded paper, and shows it among his men. The innkeeper happens to be in the conversation and turns ghastly white when he saw the image. "Merciful Buddha! That's the young boy who just went to stairs a few minutes ago! He is with a young girl that dresses similar to the oniwabanshu... they make me believe they are siblings staying for the night!"  
  
"My hunch was right! We had to leave!" He hissed silently, and made a grab of their things. He can't believe the blue ninja didn't stand a chance of tracing them sooner, but eventually did. Misao lend a help in quickly obstructing objects along the door, it seems the only way out was by the window and the weather isn't helping. "It's too damn tight!" she struggled, but Soujiro quickly cuts through it like paper and welcoming the strong blast of cold rain in. By instinct, he heftily threw Misao over his shoulder easily and leaps out of the window before they would catch after them. Some things are left behind, but he had no choice. "He escaped! That darn one is just to fast!" one of them cursed silently, but the room isn't totally empty with some of their things remaining inside, some scuttled in a mess due to hurrying. "Maybe this would leave some clues, call the police."  
  
The wild abysmal cries howls at the air at that strong rainy night, whipping strong rain currents blearing Soujiro's view as he struggled to run fast not knowing what will happen. He can feel his limbs numbing out of pain but he had to spirit Misao to safety and the weather would start to make it worse for her condition. The lancing sensation searing to his arms and feet means nothing, and deep inside its not the physical pain that worries him. His eyes were lighting up fiercely with determination to escape against all odds: The roads are slippery with the wind beating to the opposite direction is a total risk than anything else. He had to get to the woods, or some small caves fit for a temporary shelter. He had to keep his promise to Misao. "Just hang on Misao!" he kept repeating, in a bold assuring manner to keep her up. Misao couldn't complain since the weather is taking more toll than she expect. Thunder reverberated with a ferocity that seemed to shake the very earth, and she looked up at his handsome face. His jaw clenched, his features set with an intensity she had never seen, and she wondered if the warring elements were but a pale echo of what raged between the two of them. She slowly slipped into darkness... she can't recall remembering anything else, except for the maddening weather soaking them to the bone and Soujiro's reassuring voice calling her, hang on Misao..Hang on.... then there's this wild battle cry.... and she knows no more. 


	5. Part four: Reclaiming Innocence

Chapter 4: Reclaiming Innocence  
  
No..stop...he is after me... she was running to vast darkness, she was running at the forest.. no she was trying to escape.. the place she grew to love was in ruins. The place was burning to the ground. " Omasu.. anyone.. grandpa.." They could have been all dead. She saw savagely wrought carcasses, a gruesome carnage on her wake. As she feared, she saw the familiar faces dead. Mark to their faces is not the terror of getting killed but the last will to defend the place with honor, they paid it dearly, with their lives. Where is Yukina... he is nowhere to be seen. "You must go, my angel! He is coming to get you..." his voice, seemingly distant. " Take her with you...leave." she tried to find the voice, but the clothed figure from behind grabbed her, it was Aioshi. " Don't be stubborn Misao." She can't recall but being dragged roughly and left to a place where she could be hidden. Aioshi went back, she can make another figure besides him. Yukina! He is there but he looks weak, stumbling. Suddenly, a swift figure cuts across the old man in a deadly arc that marked the air crimson. Noooooo!!! But she can't be heard... the figure that axed him to death is now approaching Aioshi. " It's too bad you don't got to join our group... Shi-Shi-o would be well pleased." Then it dawns her, hencheman of the Juppon-Gatana. One of the survivors. " I'm here to claim her, but I had to make sure before that, you'll follow this pathetic fools to their graves." The tone was cool and casual... as if among the smoke and ruins she can make out that the villain is smiling... yet the voice sounds familiar, it sounds like coming from a young man. As the figure emerged slowly from the shadows, she noted he was wearing a monochromatic blue kimono, tattered and splattered with blood of her comrades. The face has a sinister smile, and it's eyes.. violet indigo eyes.. looking terribly amused yet emotionless. Soujiro...  
  
" Soujiro" she mumbled. It's no good, her fever is getting higher... Soujiro look warily with concern. She was already unconscious when he found a small cave nearby some woods, the fact they've dried up after few hours, but she is still shaking violently. He puts a palm over her forehead, she was scalding hot. He put enough layers and with his slightest touch she flinched. She is coming down with a terrible chill, she's already hallucinating. The fact she kept murmuring his name, she might be as well in throes of a bad dream. He had to do something to relieve her. He remebered a travelers advice on "survival hug " where one would share one's body heat. The only problem, he didn't know if he can do it with a woman, more or less Misao.  
  
" I hope you wouldn't mind." He made her clothes lose enough to reveal nothing to the imagination, he didn't try to strip her too much. In turn, he took his two-layered kimono off, sighing deeply and he slowly crept over her. He held her tightly enough to make sure that their bodies are in a fit contact, his bare chest against hers, his hakama covered legs over her own. At first he found it strange and disturbing. But somehow it comforts him with the thought he didn't want to take advantage of her, he wants her to be well. Meeting Misao's face close dangerously to his own is unavoidable and he felt strange mixed emotions as she was caught in another fit in a dream. He hold her closely to ease her down, hearing her murmurs.  
  
It wasn't something he doesn't want to hear, something he's afraid of. If he's not mistaken she's dreaming the family she had known being butchered by no else but his former wicked self. He can hear almost every word crystal clear.  
  
" Hush, I would not hurt you." He whispered. He held her tight once again, he can feel her ease a little underneath the comfort of his protective care. The words were spoken from his at the very first time, but deep within his honest and wounded soul, he knows he did really don't want to hurt anyone. And what if she finds out? Her belief would ruin his chance, but sooner or later he had to face the fact. It's not because he swore a pact, but true redemption comes into terms of facing the evils of the past. But it's not yet the time to tell her, she had to be well emotionally balanced to hear it. Right now, her health is his worry.  
  
Lucid green orbs fluttered open, she feel something warm and heavy over her and it moves. Obviously not a blanket, she makes out quickly a familiar shadow. Her consious alert eyes meeting his surprised indigo gaze. She was half-naked and so was he. " YoU!...Get off me before I'll..."  
  
He caught her fist before he could receive a blow. His still sharp instincts tell him she's upset, and she was about to knee down under. " It's not what you think!" he said, blocking the knee before it hits him, he gave a reprimanding glare silently commanding her to stop " Look, you were shaking. I just do what I had to do, I had to keep you warm."  
  
Misao quickly reached to cover herself up, she felt flushed and annoyed to see a half-naked man right now. It annoys her more that she's also at the same state. She opens her mouth to demand why, " I don't look while stripping you of course," he replied as if reading her mind. " It wouldn't enter my mind either, all I think is for you to get better."  
  
Silence.  
  
" Gomen... I kinda jump to conclusions, but I feel better now. Really." She felt sorry for him, after all she tried to kick his manhood and slap him at the face. He had gone to carry her all through the rain after a narrow escape, and then she remembered last is his piercing war cry.  
  
The blue ninja. Of course, he must have met him. " Last time I remembered, you called out a war cry. You did met him am I right?"  
  
He looked over the cackling fire, putting his clothes on " The matter of fact, yes."  
  
" You finished him?"  
  
" Fatally wounded, yes."  
  
He sighed wearily, setting his nihontou aside at the cave wall. It look amazingly spotless and of good care. " I swore an oath to kill no one. I let the man live, but of course with that casualty he would retreat, just like the first one did."  
  
It indeed sounds familiar, Needless to say, Misao is Soujiro's top priority now. She can imagine she looks like a drowned rat and she had been neglecting herself for sometime now. She heard the oath well, and she wondered if the youth in front of her had gone to a long emotional tempest and a dark past to conclude his strong will not to kill anyone and to protect the innocent.  
  
She caught him giving her a quick going over, now she's sitting up and fully dressed. " You need to change to real clothes... Kyoto is not far away soon and..."  
  
" I don't think there is anything wrong the way I dress!" she protested. Sometimes she didn't like the aloof attitude of his when he will frankly points out a fault or two. Serious or not, he always keep on bringing small things up. He shook his head warily,  
  
" Not really, but you see we left some things way back at the inn and we couldn't go back there already." Much to his amazement, she quickly sprang to life fumbling over their drying things and she scowled and ranted to indicate she did left something. Her clothes, she hardly had any left. Her tent and blankets are lost too. " I lost several of my things!" she screamed, " What shall I do now?!"  
  
Soujiro don't know wheter he would laugh or taunt her, he rather choose to laugh: it seems so ironic that this little weasel was just barely to her knees and was up quick the next minute like her behind is on fire. It was comforting though, that she starts recupirating at such a fast rate. " Misao, you baka. You still got me here... I know how it works so don't worry."  
  
As if some cue, distant angry voices seem to scurry around the woods nearby. It cuts their conversation into dead silence, and he focused clearly to see many bobbing torch lights. The voices yet seem to sound familiar, as if he had heard them several hours ago. " I think they found us again," Misao cursed beneath her breath. It's the bonfire, obviously they know we can't make it that far by that storm... Soujiro assessed it all too quickly. Misao had finally made really sure she get all the things, " Where should we go?"  
  
He quickly beats down the fire and instantly swept Misao off her feet to his arms. Wheter he expected she will complain and put up a fight like a falcon, she didn't. He can just imagine a picture of an annoyed Misao hidden within the darkness unable to complain. " Just hang on." And he plunged to deep skipping fast paced footsteps.  
  
The pace was fast and quick, she can make it that he'll either stop to leap up a branch or to plunge down the ground silently without a thud. Obviously, he is making a distraction so the enemy would have a hard time keeping up pace. But the skipping up and downs is starting to make her air sick, plus his remarkably astonishing speed makes her imagine that some force is just catapulting her and not a being holding her in his arms. She resisted the urge to throw up, she huddled her face tightly to his kimono before she shortly do.  
  
" They would surely not find us here." Soujiro inquired, making himself comfortable as he settled down nicely at a wide tree branch. The tree is some sort of hundred years old and it was tall, big and wide and very capable to handle a whole camp within it. " You sure had to keep your balance, Misao."  
  
" Of course! I'm no Oniwabanshu leader for nothing." She exclaimed, " We ninjas are trained to keep on good balance!". Soujiro chuckled lightly, it was pretty obvious she doesn't want to be taken care like a hapless maiden but he knows that there is something she must be pretty afraid of. He tapped the branch he is resting on, " You can sleep beside me, there is enough space!"  
  
She flushed crimson. "No!"  
  
The fact she's flying from branch to branch like a grasshopper, Soujiro could tell it was indeed something with sleeping on trees that is bothering her. She takes the final hop, a branch a feet away from where he was sitting. " I think it's something about sleeping on trees worries you."  
  
" There is not!" she stomped, making sure she will finally settled to the spot. There is some sort of twitching sound after, and Soujiro noted her face changed colors of the rainbow as few spiders spring about from above. "S-Spiders!!!" squeaking, she was about to scream ,but out of sheer shock she lose her balance instead. Soujiro's quick reflexes saved her from falling down below, catching her by the right arm. His face had a malicious smile curved to his lips and his indigo eyes nevertheless can't hide it's amusement. " So, the headstrong leader of the Oniwabanshu is afraid of spiders!"  
  
" Don't even think of laughing about it!" she steamed, knowing very well she was either flushing out of embarrassment or anger. Soujiro helped her up the branch, both of them facing each other. I could strangle him if he tried laughing right now! She thought, for it seems the kawaii swordsman is trying his best to contain himself. All the emotion and action going on starts to make her giddy again, almost forgetting she's still sick.  
  
" You can't keep balance if you are still sick, you had to come here." He outstretched his grasp, nudging her to reach. " Don't be stubborn now, cm'on."  
  
She sighed heavily, " Alright." Besides she got no choice. Having him to hold her is like therapy, she feels much better and secured knowing she's in wrapped and protecting arms. It's the way he looks at her, seemingly so peaceful and tranquil.. that she can't read his thoughts if it's a deeper relationship he is looking. Nah, she moved out the notion as she nestled like a cat in his arms and snuggled close enough at his chest. The warm air of earth was his scent and makes her at ease and she closed her eyes. He is much but a reliable friend, who would like someone who looks likes a 12 year old boy?  
  
Leaning back at the tree, half resting and Misao quickly fast asleep in his arms, Soujiro looks at the sky, the tempest seemed over and he could finally see the stars, he saw the mariner star and recalled seeing it means the weather would turn out fine. It seems it would turn out to be a fine night for the time being.  
  
The morning came without the signs of impending bad weather, hopefully. Misao was quick to recover, with just a slight fever she promised not to run into some cold springs again. Soujiro was less excited at this particular morning, usually waking up ahead always he found out easily what's wrong from the moment he stretched out from his resting place. His neck and back are aching sorely. He rubbed one palm at the back of his neck, Misao was right.. maybe if he tried sleeping like a normal person he wouldn't catch something that would affect him later. A nasty pain at the neck, and one wrong arm swing he would be dislocating a nerve or a vertebrate. And even now, considering Yukina's assassins are now posing real threat. Kuso...of all the days of the week. He cursed lightly. Misao is taking again eons to pack and the nagging sore is starting to make him impatient. Maybe if he grabbed Misao by the leg, (who's still up the tree) and carry her by his shoulder would make everything fast and easy.  
  
It's a wrong move.  
  
Misao shrieked like a captured fowl as Soujiro closed in his hands to about the calf of her leg and instead she tumbled down, roughly. She fell down sitting on poor Soujiro's head, who fall face down the ground.. not knowing that Misao would put up a shriek like that. " I can't believe it!! You per..."  
  
Then an amazing thing happened, his neck and back was not aching badly as it seems. And besides Misao's rantings, he waited for her to stop. "Arigato ne, I finally get rid of that pain!" He lifted himself up, dusting a little here and there and to see Misao's quizzical look. " Is it just me or did you just been heavier?"  
  
Misao scowled, he knows how much women were defensive when questioned on that sensitive matter. He is going to enjoy this playful banter for awhile and make the most of it before that time comes. He didn't know how to break the news to her for he had 3 days remaining.  
  
And for those three days remaining she had to be his wife. It wouldn't be easy when Yukina's motive is pretty obvious already, dispatching spies everywhere and sending assasins to nail him down. Pretty obvious too, he would have a hard time if ever, taking him as a mukodono (son-in-law). And it hurts the thought because all for his former reputation. He don't know how long will he be a lonely vagabond and search for his life's meaning and truth, to some it may take years, even decades. He was lucky, for it took him just as less to seek that truth and meaning. It seems like his destiny the first time he spotted that little weasel who stalled him the moment she stepped on his face. Misao is not that eye catching, and if to honest she does had the body of a twelve year old boy and throughly lacks the feminity of a common japanese woman. Geishas or willowy women never strikes his fancy, and having a commitment is far off among his goal. But yet the moment of their encounter turned his well- ordered universe turned upside down, the mischievous free-spirited and even stubborn 19 year old is all he could think of. Admittedly he had hard time expressing his feelings, because of the tradegy of his young life, that a picture of innocence like her make him pierce of such longing to feel such unamed emotion.  
  
Then he remembered the old woman from Edo.  
  
" Kuso....." he muttered in shock, recalling the old hag. Misao gave him the quizzical expression as they trekked about the valleys, the winding roads.. and he absentmindedly just cursed out loud. " You forgot something? " she said, wondering what will trigger Soujiro to say just that. No sense keeping it, Misao would badger him if he does not tell. He can recall from past experience the best way to deal with it. " Misao, can you recall some sort of old woman this short with thick white hair and annoying laugh?"  
  
" No, why?" Even a vivid description of the old woman is no use,. Misao had never seen or known an old lady with that description. She might be a traveler or gyspy, but Soujiro knew very well the strange woman is too old to go on her own to Edo. The thought of the mysterious stranger having accurately foretold his destiny gave him the shudder. Superstitions, he calmed himself. Probably it's sort of coincidence, he hoped. But he recalled, After a year the day he sets off to his lonesome journey is also the day he "accidentally" met Misao. He thought his skills had gone rusty after he was stalled with a smack of foot to the face.  
  
  
  
" Whatever is inside your head Soujiro-san, just say it! " Soujiro blinked back from his deep thoughts and fixed his violet stare and saw a quite furious little weasel inspecting him closely. " Well, I..."  
  
" Don't get me wrong but it looks you had a hard time expressing your feelings."  
  
He flashed his usual smile, eyes closed happily. " Yeah, you're right.....what?!" he came into realization he wasn't even paying attention, and the term " expressing your feelings" set his face flared up like with crimson and his violet orbs wide with surprise. Misao guessed she hit the sensitive spot of the young swordsman. " I got you there didn't I? " Soujiro's shot her a look and can feel his heated cheeks grew hotter, Misao is liking the moment he would go embarrassed like this. If he told her everything it would be too complex, and he will reveal his identity during the process. "You are so straightforward." He sighed, rubbing his neck and tilting his head. Obviously trying to hide the fact his face had a color of a ripe tomato. " We are still under contract, so stop personal questions aside."  
  
They rode again at one of the passing truck carts carrying hay. The journey to Edo would be counted to three more days. It seems so fast, and dangerously near. If Yukina dispatched more allies it would make the trip more rocky. " Soujiro-san, I recruit you under MY contract, so I have the right to know!" Misao demanded.  
  
Maybe he would act a little more authoritive around Misao by now, he thought. She had been stubbornly pushing him so far and he is growing tired of joking around already. " I don't know why you had to recruit me." He muttered absentmindedly. " What confuses me right now, is if you're able and strong enough to go to Kyoto yourself. You can have a less time getting all the trouble I had gone through." Aware he sounded like taunting, the type of cruel tongue the old Soujiro would do. He would see how far Misao would go, that it is not easy to keep on judging someone if life is personally at stake.  
  
" Are you saying that I could do this all by myself? Even at the mercy of the assasin of Juppon-gattana."  
  
" I can say that I might be wasting my time if you could do it yourself. You are able to fled to Kyoto on your own before to fight the Juppon-gattana..."  
  
" You talked to Yukina, didn't you."  
  
" No." He snapped, " I've wandered Edo to know those things." He lied. " I'm not saying that you're a burden Misao, but if you had to depend from others eventually you had to learn you'll also end up on your own."  
  
" What is your point, do you want to end up the deal right now?"  
  
She seems to take this a step seriously than he expected. " Misao, ever since I swore to protect you, bad things start to happen. Your men are after my head. If I continue to go through this, fine. But it pays bad to get you hurt at the process. I don't want any bloodshed to happen, So if I just leave and....."  
  
"No! I won't let you!! " Misao gripped him tightly at the arm to his surprise, like a stubborn little girl that wouldn't allow her mother to leave. " We've gone this far and I'm not letting that happen, do you understand? "  
  
It's about time he had to stop and get serious, " Look Misao, I got no choice. I don't want anyone of us to get hurt..."  
  
" That's why I trusted you, maybe I was wrong..." she continued, her green eyes ablaze gazing him as if he is an important possession. " the moment you swing that sword at the inn, I know you are skilled enough to protect me. Protect me from the lethal mercenary."  
  
He can't tell he was the same lethal mercenary sworn to protect her.  
  
" You...you trusted me?" He can't believe Misao was indeed serious about it, she mentioned the same word the moment at their first night camping out of the woods. " But all this danger. Don't you think you're also risking yourself, Because I won't let you... "  
  
" I don't care what happens! It's because I like you!" she cried out loud, enough for the chickens resting at the cart to squawk out loud. Both were in verge of shock as the words hit them like splashed water. Misao realized too late what she had said, Soujiro was dumbfounded to hear what he would least expect from her. " Misao!" he called out, as she jumped out of the cart and ran. She didn't know if he'll ever try to touch her with a 10 foot pole after what she just said. Its so stupid, she thought. He looks to her as a younger sister to be always protected nonetheless and he got his own problems to share, she also concluded. He is but a far-distant wanderer, who had known no family, compared to her sheltered life surrounded by the Oniwabanshu who raised her as their own. But it couldn't be helped still to fall from him. He is arrestingly good looking at the moment she they first met, even after she stepped him at the face. He looks youthful for someone who's turning 23, delicate features and a warm reproving smile making him a perfect mukodono (son-in-law!) that would melt even the hardest of in-laws. It seems he is picture perfect of innocence, or so it looks. His quiet violet gaze that flared to a hint of smoldering deep blue if triggered with strange emotion, mystifed her. They seem to draw a look of a pained past trying to search for something that was lost, and she swore the moment they met his eyes shone a strange hue of light blue.  
  
"Misao! Come back!" he leaped out, calling her and keeping up with her pace. Women, they are so complex. Maybe it was wrong when he tried to be honest about their situation. He didn't know that she felt the same way like for him, and it is making him even more confused. Yukina was right, it wasn't easy playing with Misao's feelings. If he is going to rehearse his apology he had to catch up with her fast. The early afternoon's heat starts to sweat his brows and he starts to get exhausted. How could she ran those many miles? She would not be that far away.  
  
She was totally at lost and hadn't noticed that she is dangerously running among the ravines, where they might be small slippery slopes and probably also muddy. It's not that dangerous, if isn't it just the vines and dead branches sprawled over the moss covered ground. The rocks, the ground is a little edgy by sharp rocks. I will get myself to an accident if I keep this on, she veered around and was astonished to see Soujiro just a few feet away, panting. " Misao! Just stop it before you..." fall. Misao was so surprised at Soujiro's sudden presence that she slipped backwards to the rocky slopes that who knows how deep. Reaching out to her grip is a far option. He had to do it the fast way. He lunged forward, plunging downward to the deep. His nimble feet took hold swiftly to the vertical ground, and run across it defying the law of suspension and gravity. His moves are more astounding than Himura-san, if not mistaken, much more professional as Misao had noticed. He moves better than any well-trained ninja she had seen. A wave of nausea hits her, any moment she will hit the ground head -first! With one quick leap, Soujiro advanced a step down on stable ground and caught Misao in the nick of time, exacting it to the moment he took a pressure from the ground to be able to leap himself high up.  
  
That moment leave her breatheless. He made a quick step to the higher ground where she slipped. " Misao be more careful next time. You had me worried there! " his voice having a hint of grave concern. " Ne, Soujiro- san. I forgot, don't step at the ground where I slipped. It's full of moss."  
  
He looked at his footing and noticed he is standing at an edgy rock of moss.  
  
This time she saw the wide-eyed look of surprise at his face as the ground they are standing gave way, and both were rolling and sliding to the mossy rocks and the muddy slopes to down below.  
  
Unhurt, Misao ended up with her back in a puddle at the base of the rise, but before she could catch her breath, Soujiro landed with a thud on top of her, knocking the wind from her body. She opened her eyes to see his face above hers, the morning dews sprinkling around them everywhere, dripping to his face. His dark hair hung in wet ribbons, his violet gaze focused intently on her.  
  
With vague surprise, he found himself spring to life against her belly. He looked down on her, and felt something indescribable.  
  
Soujiro closed his eyes against the realization that he would rather deny, but formed nonetheless: he wanted her. He wanted her with a fierce desire that astonished him from its intensity. His head felt as if the blood was rushing from it, and like a man dazed, he moved against her. The tantalizing press of her body against his groin made him hot as flame.  
  
Misao thought he was crushing her, just as she opened her mouth to protest, however, she realized he shifted his mass somehow.. allowing her to gulp in some air. He was up on his elbows, but still lying upon her. With the recognition came the discovery that his body extremely feel good just where it was. She shut her mouth. Rather bewildered, she looked up at him, and Soujiro caught her gaze, his violet orbs damp and compelling. Neither of them breathed as whatever strange forces worked between them sprang to life. With her humors rising feverishly while he hovered over her, his own slender figure covering her much smaller one. Soujiro's eyes darkened to a shade of deep indigo, unfathomable.  
  
" This time for the reckoning between us, Maramachi Misao", he whispered. And then he lowered his head.  
  
Soujiro's mouth came down upon hers, fierce yet passionate. Her memory now intact, Misao knew she had never been kissed like this before, and this was hardly she expected. Soujiro, true to his nature, was ardent yet demanding. She felt a tingle of fear of Soujiro's side she never felt before.  
  
She parted her lips to protest, but swallowed it in shocked surprise when his tongue thrust into her mouth. It swept over her teeth, searching, marking, and claiming, until Misao was stunned, not only at his actions, but at her own reaction. Her body tightened, and her thighs lifting, as if endowed with a will of their own, towards his. The morning dews over the tree high leaves starts raining down, slucing around her in it's own wild fury, but it was nothing compared to the raging tempest between them. Soujiro felt as if he spent his entire life sleepwalking, unaware of this whole world of passion and feeling, Misao felt that a mutual consent passed between them, and now she is alive, every inch of her wet skin is animated and seeking his.  
  
Heat welcome and wonderful, seeped through the water to rouse her body to a frenzied pitch, and Misao reveled in it. She clutched at his kimono, hanging on for her very life as he swept her away on a maelstorm of liquid fire. A moan escaped her, and he answered by pressing his lower body into hers. His hands wound into her hair, forcing her head back so that he could thrust more deeply into her mouth. Tentatively, Misao ran her tongue along his lips, and he responded with a feral growl of pleasure that sent her reeling with breathless excitement. Lost in the tumult of sensation, she did not even notice some the heavy rustling of high shrubs caused by some shocked passer bys. Just as she heard the strangers scamper hastily away, Soujiro tore off his mouth from hers and looked up above from where they had fallen in. It's no use chasing the innocent passer bys, too late for that.  
  
" G-Gomen..I..." he stammered, finally coming to realization what had just happened that lasted for like several minutes. He lost it, he lost his own control and took advantage of the position landing on top of her. He never had possessed some one with such strong desire, and he knows Misao would hate him for that. But she responded, he swore he felt her arms wound around him willingly before it's cut short by the "brief interruption".  
  
He didn't revert back to his fake sunny disposition that he always shows if don't want to let people know what he is thinking. He stood up, and dust himself and with a hint of seriousness looked again at the spot where they had fallen through. "... we had to go now, it would be embarrassing if someone would see us.." he remarked in an imperative tone, he give Misao a quick going over and it aches for him to see her staring just like that, like someone blew her with a force of a hurricane. He had to distance himself, however. " Well, cmon.. we could be in Kyoto any sooner if you don't get up there! "  
  
Misao whimpered, bereft at the loss of him but anyway followed suit and climbed up back to the top of the slippery rocks of the ravine. Soujiro's sudden stiffness is predictably understood. But nonetheless, what happened several minutes ago is so strange and disturbing.. and yet she find it fascinating. She never knew what's coming, when he trapped her like a wild bird with his slender form and his eyes shone from it's dull indigo to a smoldering haze of blue as the youth said those words she thought he'll never say, and the moist kisses that came hot and frantic like he pinned for such longing for that moment. A one look at the enigmatic young swordsman, and it seems his soft facade had little to do with his fierce and passionate caresses, nor the look to pin someone for a moment of uncontrolled passion. Misao felt she is thinking so much that she felt her face flush crimson, and to make sure that Soujiro does not see it she scampered ahead quick and even if it means stomping him off at the process.  
  
The previous passer-bys, two kids: one is a red head in an European get up and the other in a traditional Japanese in a dusty chrome yellow & spotted kimono with spiky black hair, happen to be just usually bickering who's better in kendo, had scampered off a mile, still pale in shock and even forgot their weapons in the process.  
  
" Damn! I can't believe what I just saw! I swore that is Misao!" the spiky haired one said out loud as he and his companion stopped after literally speeding off for a considerable distance. " Misao? But who's that young swordsman hitting off with her?" the red head quipped as a flash of the scene came vividly to their minds.  
  
" Why should I KNOW? " The spiky haired one yelled, The sight of Misao making love out of nowhere is giving him the creeps. The strange swordsman, he knows he never seen before.. even at her residence in Edo. If he get it quite right, they are really making passionate love and is not strangling or something like he thought it is ( or so he wish ).  
  
" Hey! Why don't you ask your sempai ? Maybe he knows who the samurai boy is." The red head inquired.  
  
The spiky haired one tried to connect the dots. You hardly seen anyone that young who wear a full assassin get up. The youth is wearing hand protectors and customized sandals. Plus he is carrying a Nihontou. After he recalled Kenshin's exploits during Shi-Shi-o's battle, about one Juppon- Gatana escapee that they described as the skilled swordsman "who looks like a boy" and carried a nihontou. " Kuso.. I hope it's not him! "  
  
" What do you mean HIM?"  
  
"...ahhh.. nothing!" The spiky haired kid shook his head hard to dismiss the thought. How on hell would a cold blooded assassin like that would end up with that weasel woman? He laughed out loud uneasily and still looked like his face color is blue as he tried to trek down almost as naturally with his red head friend beside him.. " I think WE really need to head back to Kyoto.. I think I'm gonna have a headache! " 


	6. Part five: The Hidden Truth

Chapter 5: The Hidden Truth  
  
The Tamabata festival is two days away, and finally they made it shortly to Kyoto. Neither each one is talking to the other, nor he decided it's best to give her a little thinking over so he let her agree that they stay in a nearby inn with two separate rooms just facing each other by the corridor. Remarkably, the spies hadn't reached there yet. Besides, the condition he and Yukina agreed: 1 week. Nevertheless, he will wait for two days more, then the Tamabata festival.  
  
He shall propose.  
  
  
  
He knows the custom very well, but it makes him feel wary. He fell in love at first sight and learned to rediscover himself in this long journey with this girl he knew means more than anything to him. It means a lot, which he doubt if he ever had to tell his dark secret. His dark past, his dark reputation.  
  
She is strong enough, maybe she learned to like him, and maybe she'll accept the truth. Soujiro crossed his fingers at his back as he waved a friendly gesture to Misao who he had been watching struggling with her baggage. Well at least that is the old Misao, who gave him a pout as she shoved her shabby belongings to her room. Maybe it would be wonderful, if she dresses to something fancy: like a pink kimono. It would be wonderful if they'll have four kids, 2 boys and 2 girls. Maybe they'll teach them various martial arts and politics like their mother par with his astounding sword fighting skills, and they'll be the best-respected fighters/strategists in Japan. And them, they'll be a husband and wife, Soujiro and Misao Seta.  
  
Soujiro realize that he is going far-fetched, Misao is just a year shy to young adulthood and he is only 21. Maybe he matured too much at his young life or probably the pangs of being in love are driving him with those kooky thoughts. Like any confused guy would do, he headed at the tavern near the inn. But his youthful looks gives the people a doubt he is over 21 so he decided just to hang around to get some fresh air. Unaware that anyone in Kyoto would recognize him.  
  
"Looks like you're in love, eh?" A husky voice from the shadowy alley rung that made him reflex to a defense stance. The stranger is covered, dressed like a ninja that he fought much earlier at the first days of their travels. "Don't worry kid, I won't do anything. I'm here to warn you."  
  
"He wants her back, does he?"  
  
He was right, from what he concluded before Soujiro won't let go Misao that easily. Yukina's drastic change of plan to have the youth captured would be really something worth why he is even more defensive. "Maybe he can't accept the fact of having you as a Mukodono... it's just not like everyday someone would rush out of oblivion and try to claim a girl who he raised for several years... You got to know that."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"You still got two days though. But be cautious at the last one."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"At the Tamabata, he will deploy another one of us. This one will be wearing black so be careful. He will be at the inn around late night, so if you confront him ahead much chances he'll never bother you again. "  
  
Soujiro nodded and bowed in gesture. "Arigatou, but how can I know that I trust you?" The blind orbs glared aimlessly, "I just did." And the stranger disappeared in a slight gush of the wind. Ninjas, they are always good when they dispersing into thin air. He thought, and he looked cautiously around him. Maybe it's better to stay indoors, but he can't always hide forever. He looked over a small crowd near the center of the town, bustling with activity as they start preparing for the festival. Maybe he could "mingle" around there. With tents and small booths being propped up, and people already stocking some goods, maybe he could see once in awhile how the Tamabata festival would look like.  
  
"Ohayo, good day! Is there anything you're looking in particular? " A young lady in a green kimono approached him. " Oh it's nothing really, I just happen to pass by.."  
  
" I think it would be not be nothing if you're not staring quite so long." Soujiro realized that he is indeed standing a little too long over some clothing selection. He is just imagining what kimono Misao would wear if he invites her to the festival...if she got any. " Alright, I'm deciding what my significant someone would wear..." he want to shrink down any minute now. " She never gets to wear any of those, so I think of buying something like that."  
  
The young lady seemed to be more interested. " For what occasion?"  
  
He found himself speaking out without thinking, " I'm going to propose this Tamabata, and I want to make sure she looks beautiful in it."  
  
Now the lady looked stunned, Soujiro is too surprised to think what he just said and proceeds anyway as the lady silently led him to vast arrays of designs and styles of female kimonos.  
  
" That's too long, she's petite.. Make it shorter...a little more shorter.."  
  
" To intricate.. The bird designs would make her look bad, and those floral designs would make her look fat and..."  
  
" The color is so bright, that one is too flashy.. No, she would look like a curtain with that ribbon.."  
  
Looking for Misao's body type and color is sure giving him a headache that he wonders how long the members of the opposite sex do shop. The lady totally exhausted, finally pulled out a simple pink kimono.. With simple designs of periwinkle colored floral patterns peeking out at the lower portion and it's sleeves. The ribbon even had the two hues evenly mixed. " That's it! That would be perfect! I'll purchase that." She'll look lovely in pink..  
  
" Young man, your fiancée sure had a body of a twelve year old." Soujiro sweat dropped at the comment, but don't say anything. He paid extra for the labor's fee since the poor woman seems to had gone through hell to get what he wanted. He was tempted not to look over by the section where they sold swords, and he was thinking if his nihontou has to be paired off with a *wakazahi. But then he came across some literature section and it strike his fancy when he overheard some reader browsing some Chinese legend of the universe of the four gods, matching the book are some hint of illustrations including that of the legendary priestess.. That idea struck him how Misao would put some fine things in her hair minus the boring braid and the more boring ponytail. He found himself doing some more shopping.. As if planning what he already had in mind.  
  
  
  
Misao don't know if she's going to be miffed or curious, as Soujiro seemed to spend more time outside often.. It's been a couple of days. If he'll ever go back to inn, he does less talk and excitedly finishes his food or better yet locked up his room early. He seems to be enjoying something that she can't put a finger in it.  
  
And she's very jealous of it.  
  
It 's already Tamabata, she's wondering if he forgot all about it or maybe he starts seeing someone else.. Someone else? That's impossible; Soujiro is not very sociable with the opposite sex. But she finds herself snarling or getting steamed every time some group of young women would pass by trying to please them in front of him. Well, he is new in town and he got charming good looks.. And he is carrying a sword.  
  
Maybe because the thrill of having a young ronin around is making those girls go following around him. Maybe too, he cannot be caught and he can walk about with the usual broad grin not worrying about it. Misao is tired of conclusions, and getting jealous after she realize that Soujiro got guts to entertain them after all.. And finally decided she'll make him go with her at the Tamabata. She had to look the darnest good... but unsure if it's really the jealousy is the love she feel for him.  
  
The festival night of the Tamabata.  
  
" Kuso..!! I can't find anything!!" she whined, as hordes of her clothes and belongings and furnishings turned are upside down, as she burrowed more mess as she searched for good clothes. No such luck, all her clothes are boy shorts and hakamas.. Forget the pink European dress she purchased, Sanosuke looked like he saw a thousand demons when she ogle him "how good" she looked in it. She is so busy that she didn't notice Soujiro came in. It was embarrassing, " you could've knocked at the door!"  
  
The sight of the mess makes Soujiro want to laugh. " What are you looking for?"  
  
" Clothes! I need something to wear for Tamabata, so I can go out with you."  
  
Long silence, she wished she hadn't said that out loud. So I can go out with you... she repeated the statement at her head, wishing there is a nearby wall where she can bang her head on. Soujiro quietly approached, and put something down the floor. " No need to worry for that..." And he quietly walked out.. " I'll be meeting you outside, by the cherry blossom tree, okay? "  
  
She nodded quietly, " okay." And she looked over by bundles of wrapped items and proceeds to open it.  
  
It came to her astonishment for what could have been the most beautiful and simple kimono she had ever seen. The size was right, which is difficult to find. And it came out with other objects, even with the matching pair of footwear because she always wears flat sandals, there are couples of things she can put into her hair. He brought her the whole wardrobe. All those time, he brought them for her for that occasion and it all perfectly fitted to her taste. He really did spend time to know her better, no else would put up patience like he did. More or less buying her the whole accessories. She crinkled her nose, after she read a note that putting the accessories on means having to get rid of the boring braid. Hmmm, when is the last time did she let her hair loose anyway? Soujiro was already by a considerable distance by the tree, waiting.  
  
He didn't know if he is going to rehearse something to say, he feel a little nervous.. And he met some strange old woman who sold him a ring. The ring is adorned simply with small graved diamonds, and was sold to him at a very cheap price. It was said that in most customs, that if one proposes he shall present a ring and wear another.. Some sort of symbol of getting engaged. He knew that Misao is much fascinated with western customs. The week is over, this is it: either she accepts or she decline.. He sighed; he got himself to wear the same old thing.. Only this one is least worn than the rest. He wonders how she would look..  
  
" Ne, Soujiro! " she called out, with her usual tone of confidence. He turned around and was render speechless for what he saw: Her locks cascaded to the length of her waist, wavy and shining in rich hue. The simple adornments in her hair are perfect accenting her looks, though she's not wearing any make up. The kimono looked great and she looks breathtakingly feminine in the color of pink and it set off her green sparkling eyes. He then noticed she is not used in wearing "normal" clothes as she nearly stumbled by a rock.  
  
"Hey, easy there." He said softly, as he catches her easily as a falling feather. " You don't want such beautiful dress to be stained for the occasion, wouldn't you?" there is an unmistakable glint in his eyes, some warm aura that increases at her presence. " You are worried more about the dress?" she said flatly, as if summoning a tomboyish behavior again. He shook his head, " No, you look so wonderful in it. Like a transformed woman, and I don't want to change that for this night."  
  
No, he couldn't be serious. Misao's eye's widened. Then why would he put time and money purchasing her clothes and materials for this evening? It is the feast of the Tamabata after all. But she felt terrible to confess her feelings for him, to this enigmatic youth who put up to her childish demeanor as an adult. Sometimes she thinks she sees the shadow of Himura- san in him. And probably she would be like Kaoru, now married and she has heard of the rumors the child look so much like Himura's and its a bouncing little boy. She shook off the thought immediately  
  
Misao noticed that Soujiro is clutching something tightly in hand, she is curious and for the first time she is silent, she gave a questioning look to him, for whatever he is going to do and why he summoned her to dress so elegantly for the Tamabata. Her green eyes are waiting for an answer, and its skinning Soujiro alive, he hopes it will works. Then the truce will be over, he quickly forgot the pact he and Okina made, now that he is beneath the moonlit gentle slope under the cherry blossoms. Silently, he opened the small red box and took out the diamond ring; he took Misao's hand and gently placed it to her finger. Misao is now really curious, although she seemed familiar of the western custom much; she was really trying to figure out what this is.  
  
Soujiro took a deep breath, he sighed, "Makamachi Misao.." and he looked up languidly on her with his indigo gaze to meet her own. "..Would you marry me? Be my wife?"  
  
For Misao, it comes in a slow flood of shock. Something she hadn't expected, but deep inside she secretly wishes. Her yearning for him is not in vain, but it happens so fast that she didn't know he harbor some feelings for her too, she finds herself saying "yes". And she felt that tears seem to involuntary seeping down to her face  
  
"anou.. You're crying.."  
  
"It's nothing.." she wiped it off, showing him a bright expression. " I just never thought that someone would take me seriously, when all everyone knows that I act like a little girl."  
  
The fireworks explode at the dimly moonlit sky, interlacing the reverie of that magical moment; the festival is about to start. The feast of the tamabata: "Where lovers became engaged." Little orange lanterns line up the streets and people carrying them in sticks seems like dotted fireflies floating at the streets down below in a distance. Rhythmic pudding of drums and Japanese music starts in it's lively yet engaging crescendo.  
  
"Like a little girl, yes. But deep inside you are a headstrong woman." Soujiro whispered, his soft features played at the multicolored lights that played in the sky. He reached out to Misao's chin. He smiled, a lonely yet that of pride. " I never seen someone so strong and not even lost her innocence, that rarely happens to someone."  
  
He seem to see Misao blush, for the first time she seems not to say anything, probably the silence is taken as a yes, " And Misao..I..aishiteru.." and he leans over to give her again that kiss, the heated passion he restrained for a few days before that finally cave in at that day they tumbled in a dry swamp. Misao took a step closer holding his hands tight, slowly surrendering to the seducing invitation of his mouth.  
  
And a big firework exploded beneath their feet.  
  
" G-Gomen nasai!" A young boy called out, guiltily scooping out some of the unused fireworks, and accidentally had already threw one near their direction. " I don't see you people closely, gomen!" and he scampers along which seems with another playmate. Misao let out a nervous laugh and Soujiro gave a big sigh of disappointment. I was just so near to it! But Misao let goes of Soujiro's hands, and starts heading down the slopes. " Nani..Where are you going? "  
  
"Let's have fun, you baka!" she smiled broadly, having full command on the body wrapped long kimono. " It's the Tamabata festival, hadn't you have fun in your life?"  
  
That's because I never did, not until now he said to himself. " Y-yes I'm coming down." He replied, " I'm not used in celebrations like these." The swarming crowd, the music, everything seems to be a carnival. " We had a reason to celebrate, Sou-chan!" Misao replied, her green eyes beaming. They do, they have to celebrate. Soujiro stretched his other hand and reached over Misao's as she lightly tugged him along down the slope, to the streets and they glide swiftly like once when Misao gave him a chase of his sword few days ago. She had innocence, and she made him found it again. His lost innocence, and how much he nearly wasted his youth for a meaningless oath of slaughter. Now he confronted the evils of his past, and is preparing for the bright future ahead of him. Him and her, together.  
  
The festival is wonderful, Misao almost forget she was wearing womanly clothes as she participates in small contest booths; purchase food from stalls and watched a dazzling array of performers perform their art. She was enjoying herself, and she watches how many lovers seem to look so full as promise as they are now. One favorite spot she wants to go to is the souvenir sections, where rows of much larger stalls are by the sides of street, all attached by similar white tents for cover. She was tempted to buy western items, and was disappointed in not finding any. Soujiro laughed when she whined about it, and instead treat her by buying her some food she's starting to crave again. She find it disturbing, Soujiro brought all the pretty little things she's wearing and letting her enjoy the celebration with his cost. She decided to give him something in return; she went to a weaponry stall, looking for a sword. He had been protecting for her the past few days, and she'd noticed that his sword is starting to wear, as if he had been using it for sometime, undoubtedly a professional. First she thought of buying the pair of swords reserved for professional assassins since it's no joke, that it sets Soujiro perfectly, his moves are very much of a great swordsman for his young age. The merchant named a few digits and Misao gaped that the price is high, the swords do had quality, as if the last of sword makers work's are collected to be sold in much higher commission.  
  
She then noticed the nihontou.  
  
He carries a nihontou, she recalls. And since the last one is worn out, she decided it would be a great gift from him. The price is much lower, thank goodness, and with the sword wrapped around gingerly in wrappings she headed out where Soujiro is waiting.  
  
" For me?" he seemed to be surprised, as he examined the sword, gleaming and very smooth, as it's reflection basked in the moonlight. " Oh, Misao you shouldn't.. I mean, I swore myself not to fight again."  
  
" Yes, Soujiro. You need it to fight." She said, "A sword is not meant to kill. But to fight, you fight for the people you swore to protect, ga marimasu " She seem to avoid his questionable look as looked at her. " You had been protecting me for sometime, I trusted you with my life. It's at least what I can do for you."  
  
She looked up at him, her gaze seemingly outpouring with pride and love, " When you defend me, I see it in your eyes that you want to fight, not for the honor not because.."  
  
He then realized that Himura's mantra had made that moment to make him know that Misao trusted him. It had made Misao fall for him, and he don't feel the lifeless lonely wanderer anymore. The emptiness in him and having filled that void but she completed him. " Hush.." he whispered, "Arigatou.." arigato gozaimasu. . And he brushed his lips to her own, and with mutual consent to each other, their mouths parted and they kissed underneath a small porch, with a dimly lit orange lantern nearby. First she seem to stiffen at the deep much passionate kiss than the last one before in the woods, but as Soujiro wound up his hands gently to her back, then she slowly relaxed inexorably and melting in his arms. She found her own arms cradling him to his neck, begging him to pull closer, as if she does not want this moment to stop, this dream. His thoughts are in the same, and his reverie enticing him not to let her go. The moment of touching and feeling, he rediscovered again, as his hands felt up her long silky cascading locks of black setting against her smooth pearl-white skin with her green misty eyes. They are half-closed, dazed by the slow sensual surrender against his smoldering gaze of desire. Time seems to stop forever, as tender caresses and sweet murmurs where exchanged, soft sounds secretly drifting unnoticed at the carnival like atmosphere.  
  
Soujiro almost forgot the last warning.  
  
At the corner of his eye, he saw a black clad figure, a ninja. The man was about to throw a weapon of some kind, but Soujiro's mercenary like skills still caught up with him, he tore himself from the passionate ardent kisses and drew his nihontou from its sheath. Probably out of sheer anger for having disturbed for the night, the weapon sliced into half with his sword and managed to strike one part to the middle. It is supposed to be a sleeping gas of sort. " It's too late, go away!" he said coldly, Misao was surprised that even spies was deployed during to the Tamabata, more or less..That special night. The ninja was about to challenge him yet again but was thrown aghast with shock when he noticed who seems the young lady Soujiro is sharing a passionate moment with!  
  
" You're a real bastard aren't you?" the man lets out more of a guttural cry of disappointment rather than of taunt. " Even the our dear leader has to be dressed up like some geisha for your own selfish desires!!"  
  
Soujiro felt inflamed when the ninja mentioned Misao a geisha, and him a bastard. But before he could do a threat, Misao stepped forward. " Tell master Okina that to stop this insane act!" she cried out, " This would be over, this is what I choose. I choose to be with him." Her strong remarkable words leaved the ninja looking crush and upset. He looked at the young swordsman, his eyes filled with defeat. " You will be glad to know, I'm the last sent to track you down. It seems that she firmly decided for her choice." Soujiro nodded curtly, the ninja stood up and added " But we don't completely trusted you, a truce is a truce." And he absorbs backed into the shadows, with an aura of loneliness surrounding him.  
  
" He is the last one." Soujiro sighed. The truce, he recalled. He almost forgot the truce. It gives him a confused feeling; he starts to feel his hands run cold. He must let Misao know, who he really was. He is Soujiro Seta, the cold-blooded mercenary known for his capability not to register any human kind of emotion, the one who has to track her down to claim her his wife. But why would Misao accept his proposal? The same way he did, they felt true love to each other. But besides that, it dawns in him that what Misao saw that he is an able kindhearted wanderer out to protect her, that she trusts with her life, even if the worst comes to worst. He is happens to be that "worst."  
  
" Misao, tomorrow we would be near to the Kamiya residence. We had to find a safe place this night to be sure if anything might happen."  
  
  
  
She mutely nodded in consent, and he rendered himself speechless through out the short journey. It is not just the right time to tell the truth.  
  
1 Midnight  
  
It seems to after all, the lovers happen to find a local restaurant/ inn to stay for the night. Soujiro's trouble was then again slowly smothered away for the consummation of the engagement, like mostly of the couples do when they answer their lovers at the Tamabata. It's such an irony, when not so long ago he taunted the tradition. It seems again he was lulled into senseless excitement, and so was she, as the spark from the previous kiss at the festival is still fresh from their minds. The ignited passion easily melted their inexperienced novice nature in the ways of lovemaking, as they eagerly reveled and exchanged warm moist kisses and shed each other's clothing hastily in the dark. Misao never knew such pleasure, and shuddered at his eager caresses of his mouth and hands feeling and tasting her body's erogenous zones. He feels every moment alive as he let his body sensually cover her own, feeling every curve and crevice. Her hands clung on to his back, feeling how incredibly smooth and immaculate his skin is, how his youthful façade is so deceiving to his fierce passionate nature. The foreplay went from soft and sensual to a wild and bacchanal ride, as their strong intense passion collided. His eyes glowed with feral excitement of light blue and he gripped Misao's hands underneath his own, " I must have you." He whispered roughly, " If there is anything I want in my life, I want to have you."  
  
She looks like she's in total daze, giddy and even lightheaded with green eyes half-closed and she was breathing heavily as he was, their faces inches apart and their hot slick bodies entwined. But nevertheless she's still in track, she smiled sweetly "And if there is anything I want in my life, is that someone would treat me like a woman." And with her eyes having a look of consent, " Soujiro-kun, you can have me."  
  
  
  
"Oh, goodness" the old man managing the inn retorted as he noticed that his wooden ceiling is having one of those "shaky" aftershocks. He called for Tei, one of the waitresses in the restaurant/ inn to check it out. "Must be a bunch of honey mooners from last night." The old man grumbled, "and look how excited they could get."  
  
"honey mooners?" Tei questioned,  
  
"hai. A young girl with long black hair and a young boy that looks like a ronin has indigo eyes, They said they're like 19 and 21 years of age but I don't believe it." The man look at her blearily, " try to be polite and ask them to slow it down, I don't want to scare the other guests away. You had my permission."  
  
It was already morning, and Soujiro never felt drained in his whole life. What happened last night is something remarkable for both of them (aside from losing both their virginity). He recalls when Misao whispered she is still a virgin and that he'll try to be gentle, at first it hurts for her that she cried. But sooner or later, it starts to feel good that they keep doing it until they went limp with exhaustion and they could have climaxed several times already. So much for being young and ruthless, he thought. They just made love 2 hours ago. And he can't count how many intervals already, if he does it again it might be good enough to induce a coma.  
  
He looked over beside him, leaning over one shoulder and he looked at her, very much asleep. She looked like a princess, he thought. A fairy child, with her eyes so wild.. Goes poetry he recalls hearing off from somewhere. There encounter leaves her looking dewy and fresh, Her hair thrown messily from the recent coupling and her face flushed lightly by the cheeks with her small mouth is slightly parted. He seems to feel like he want to take her all over again, his indigo gaze languidly observed her lithe and slender features and most of all, he cant take his eyes off her face, with those lips begging him for a kiss. He leans over and delicately gave her a soft kiss; it felt like a feather brushes her lips and her eyes fluttered open.  
  
Before either one of them could say something to each other, there came a tumulus crash coming from the door. It is already open, and it looks like little Sanjou Tsubame is doing her housekeeping duties that she was in total surprise when she came upon the two. "G-gomen!" she stuttered, her eyes went round in recognition when she realized the woman huddled naked between the covers is Misao.  
  
"Tsubame?!" Misao exclaimed out loud that she sprang up and desperately tries to get herself covered, Tei realized the commotion of the clattering objects and astonished voices coming from above that she followed suit, "Tsubame you should.. oh my!" her own chinky eyes went wide open, gasped as a half dressed Misao met her. So they were the honeymooners.. "Tsubame, you go down now. This is too much for you."  
  
"Hai!" and flushing profusely, she rushed downstairs.  
  
"Nani?!" Tei exclaimed, "you're already "married"?" her eyes still open aghast. As Misao offered her best explanation at her messy state, Tei caught at the corner of her eye a very good looking youth falling down the bed as he clumsily staggered into his hakamas. "Besides, it's natural for engaged people.. To do it." Misao said, as she seem to signal Soujiro to start dressing faster before anyone outside could see them both half-naked.  
  
"How long had you known him?"  
  
"One week."  
  
" Only one week? Misao, you don't have to.." Tei pleaded, Misao is a little too young to get married. She's 19, but the young stranger she's in bed she had only known for one week. She doesn't want to jump to any conclusions. "It's a long story, Tei." Misao sighed, " I owe him my life."  
  
Tei noticed the gleaming nihontou, " he is a swordsman?"  
  
"Not just a swordsman," Misao added. " A very good one, almost surpassing Himura's"  
  
But there is no swordsman alive that can surpass Himura, not unless..  
  
"Tei," Misao said, as she starts fixing her hair in it's usual braid, " you got to promise me not to tell anyone. I had to tell this myself. Sore wa himitsu desu!"  
  
Tei nodded  
  
At the Kamiya Residence  
  
"Something is wrong with Yahiko, he hadn't touched his food for almost three days!" Kaoru exclaimed, talking to the red head samurai as she carries up their bundle of joy, their son, as they peacefully stroll by the porch. They watch as Sanosuke mercilessly finished three dishes of the meal as Yahiko observed his own with strange silence. Seeing he had no interest, Sano grabbed it and was to gobble it down when Kaoru hits him at the head. "You baka, stop that! Why don't you just let him eat?"  
  
" He won't like to." He said, and was able to successfully snatch the dish off Kaoru's hands. " I think he saw something that gave him such a shock."  
  
"What did you see, Yahiko?" Kenshin said, finally surfacing from the outside stroll carrying his young child. " You are not telling about us anything since three days ago."  
  
Yahiko looked up, " It's very disturbing!" he cried out. " Even (his friend) don't know what happened at the nearby swamp when we are practicing together."  
  
Kenshin sat in front of him; his aura seems to comfort the agitated Yahiko. " You can tell us what you saw that day, Yahiko. We will surely understand."  
  
" You had witnessed a conspiracy?" Kaoru said,  
  
" You had witnessed a gruesome murder?" Sanosuke inquired, everyone gave him a sharp look. " Well, if it is not a murder, then what the hell is it?"  
  
"Kenshin," Yahiko looked up from his dish, " had you seen a young man, probably around 15-20 years of age, dressed like a ronin roaming Kyoto? "  
  
" A lot of young men here dressed like that Yahiko."  
  
" Iya, this is no ordinary looking one. He carries around a sword, you see. Just like you. But I think it's a longer one, I think they call it a nihontou."  
  
Kenshin carried his young son away from his lap, and placed it to Kaoru's bosom. He starts to take the conversation seriously. " A nihontou? What else?"  
  
Yahiko gulped a cup of water, " He is wearing a matching blue kimono/hakama get up. He had a short black hair, and his arms are wearing this sort of arm protectors, something that you use for battle."  
  
Now, even Sanosuke had looked up from his food, both him and Himura are seriously listening to Yahiko. They seem to mutually agreed to each other silently, to what and who Yahiko had saw. Seta Soujiro, could it be? He journeyed from Edo a year ago; probably his traveling had made him reach Kyoto.  
  
" Doushita? What did I say? Why are you two looking at me like that?" Yahiko said, who sound more irritated with the sudden silence.  
  
" Yahiko, you know who you had seen?" Kenshin whispered seriously, but Yahiko raked his head, since he can't think of whom he really saw and if that mysterious swordsman is so important. He forgot what scared him those three days ago.  
  
" How should I know?" he said out loud, " I didn't see his face properly because I saw that guy making love with Misao near a forest clearing 3 days ago!"  
  
" You WHAT!!!" Sanosuke screamed, pounding his fists into the table that it nearly broke into two. Kenshin is far from shocked; his eyes are wide opened like saucers and his mouth jaw dropped. Kaoru even nearly dropped their baby.  
  
" anou.. Are you sure?" Kenshin squeaked, his eyes still gaping wide. At the background, Sanosuke is cussing out loud how the possibility that Misao suddenly get into to the picture. The baby starts to cry from the commotion and Kaoru hits Sano for making too much noise, everything starts to be in chaos.  
  
" Wakaranai!!!" Yahiko cried out loud his reply to Kenshin, enough to silence everyone in the room. " I don't know why Misao is there, but that is what I saw!"  
  
"Are you sure there are no reports of a missing body?" Sanosuke quipped, " She might have been raped then.."  
  
"Urusai!" Kaoru and Yahiko yelled in unison, " You're making us nervous, continue Yahiko. Are you SURE on what you saw?" Kaoru huddled her little precious Kenji, hushing it to sleep.  
  
" Well, it looks like Misao is actually enjoying it.." Yahiko replied, " And the young man does not look like he is lusting after her either."  
  
" Actually, Yahiko. I'm not quite sure of the young man you saw that day. But you gave a perfect description who he might be possibly was." Kenshin concluded, nodding at Sanosuke.  
  
" Then why did it have to scare you guys? Is he some assassin of sort? What?" Yahiko's intuitiveness gets the better of him. He is theorizing, now that he remembered, that the young man must be the notorious right hand of shi-shi-o. But he is only playing about the idea, he never thought seriously about it.  
  
" You're pretty close, you little squirt." Sanosuke grumbled, " I don't know how on Buddha's name that Misao got into the picture, but the young man you had described is the relentless assassin called Seta Soujro."  
  
  
  
No sign of Misao. Okina ventured, along with the other oniwabanshus heading towards Kyoto, they took the shorter route. None of the ninjas he sent came back either, except for one, the blind one. If maybe that they do tracked them down, Soujiro might have defeated them and they gave up trying to convince for their leader to go back. Aoshi insisted in coming up with them, having a slight caring motion to know what happened to her, but no one else told the whole story. Okina want to keep it a secret, all that has been told to Aoshi is she ran away from a fearful enemy to seek refuge to Kamiya's residence.  
  
They took a short stop at the inn, hoping to take some rest and presumably, Okina could get some information. Besides, he gave the swordsman a deal: one week, after that he shall confront him and all is settled. Aoshi didn't speak throughout the journey, and he wished he'll be kept as that. But at the beginning of their little sojourn he starts being inquisitive, unusually so.  
  
" I don't see why she had to ran away, she knows better that she can take care of herself." He said stoically, taking a sip of the warm tea being served. His blue gaze watched the green fluid catch a gleam as he solemnly stared at it.  
  
" It is something not worth knowing," Okina added curtly, " she know how in deep danger she is, that is when she'll call Himura for assistance.."  
  
" Then she should have been back from now, why is that not so?"  
  
" She might have taken a longer route.." Okina replied, Aioshi is starting to grill him questions and he just would like to stand up and leave. It was his fault in letting Misao get into this, he don't know whether it is fear or the different aura Soujiro has when he walked unarmed to the dojo and begged Okina for Misao's hand for marriage. If Aoshi were there, there would be a treacherous showdown.  
  
" How deep is the trouble is she in?"  
  
Okina noticed that the other oniwabanshus didn't feel threatened by their former leaders interrogation; he sounds more like a concerned mother for a child, asking curiously. And he noticed Omasu trying to restrain an urge to laugh, it's because that Aoshi never spoke in such spontaneous lengths before.  
  
He look blearily to Aoshi, and he can tell there is a hint of concern at his sharp blue eyes, they seem to look kinder and seems he won't stop until Okina will give him a complete answer. " Look Aoshi, I-need-to-eat. The meal is starting to go cold now if I don't eat it. I'll answer it later as soon as we resume our journey." He replied sarcastically, pointing his chopsticks to his warm noodles.  
  
" She's my concern, now if anything happens.."  
  
"Daijoubou.. Alright then.." Okina sighs, and dropped his hands wearily at the table. The other members seem to look all-straight to Okina as if on cue. " Misao is being tracked by a merciless ronin who wants her hand in marriage, it sounds ridiculous, but this man came up to me and told me he spotted her one day gaily walking around the village and felt an urge to claim her whether I like it or not. I told her, and she made her own decision to go." Before Aoshi would ask again, he added, " she's a grown woman now Aioshi, she knows how to deal with this kind of situations." The other members seem to sigh in relief, Okina happens only to tell the half- truth. These four are the only one who've known, the truce Okina and Soujiro had made.  
  
" Marriage? To a ronin, I can't imagine of any." Aoshi seems to sound more surprised than upset, he took it with a long pause. " I think it could be Seta Soujiro." And the rest of them seem to turn white. " I supposed I'm right."  
  
"Well. How can you know?" one of them called out, Aoshi looked up, " The only ronin I could think is almost Misao's age, older ronins don't have time for puppy love but sure Soujiro is a good candidate. Plus, he is one of the two survivors who was not able to be captured, he could be a wanderer just like Himura."  
  
Okina is starting to have a headache, he prays for someone to intervene. The other oni's are starting to whisper if Master Aoshi is all right, for he is starting to be more spontaneous every minute.  
  
Tei entered, serving some sushi for the guests, and seems to overheard the conversation. " Why, Misao had been here a couple of hours ago! She's with a young man.."  
  
" Hontoi? Come.." Okina shot up to his feet, and dragged Tei outside the dining room. Having a meal with them is a torture, and before Aoshi would demand Misao's whereabouts they are in the farthest corner in the inn.  
  
" Doesn't he know about Misao whereabouts?" Tei asked curiously, and Okina nodded, " yes, he didn't know. But I do. It was just going as planned."  
  
"Misao had to go to Kamiya residence for help, along the way I let someone assist her to the travels."  
  
" There is a youth with her, a ronin." Tei replied, and looking up she added, "Why would she need help? She is in trouble?"  
  
" In a sense, " Okina replied curtly, she told him how Misao had to go to Kyoto so to escape the clutches of a relentless assassin who wants to have her, when Tei asked who might this cold- blooded ronin could be, he told her it's Seta Soujiro. " But isn't the young man with her is.." her voice trails off, "..Iya, it couldn't be..How could you do such a thing?"  
  
"It's a long story." Okina sighed, " There is something about him that changed," he eventually tell her how he came unarmed to their residence in Edo and where Okina devised a pact where he would test if Soujiro could claim worthy to have the oni's new leader as is wife. "Now tell me, you had seen them. How long had they been staying here?" he finished, then asking a question.  
  
"At the night of the Tamabata, they were here. They stayed here for the night, and they left earlier this day." She answered, by this time, Okina allowed Aoshi to overhear the conversation.  
  
" You mean, she's not alone."  
  
" She isn't, but I guess she decided to hire someone's services for her protection for a long journey."  
  
After a few minutes conversation, Aoshi theorized that Misao would be in the Kamiya residence shortly with some hired bodyguard along the way. What he didn't know is Tei and Okina didn't clarified who this youth would be, they had to come for the conclusion by the time they reached there. Yukina firmly decided that Soujiro should have come up with the truce by then, and hoping that Misao would just be free from his clutches after learning Soujiro's real identity and no one know this had all had happened, he planned all this, all because he wants a proof of loyalty. Tei decided it's best not to tell what she saw that morning, nor Tsubame would not tell anyone. Solemnly, the party decided to go to their destination.  
  
" Well we are quite near now," Misao called out enthusiastically, as she walks a few more lanes and spotted the dojo a few meters away. She looked over her shoulder, and noticed that Soujro had been disturbingly silent. Ever since they left the inn, he had been more cautious, if not, much colder. She could see in his eyes, a slight shadow of fear and worry. "Shimatta, sou-chan! If there is anything in your mind just say it!" she yelled, and it jolted him out of the reverie. " There is nothing to fear in meeting up with Himura, he is a pretty nice guy." She gaily chatters, as if she read his mind. " Besides you told me personally, you've met him yourself!"  
  
"I did?" he said looking to her in surprise,  
  
" Hai, it's the first day we've met, you told me remember?" she smiled sweetly, infecting him again with a pang of guilt. She does remember, but he haven't been honest lately.  
  
He hadn't told her about his true identity, Seta Soujiro the jupon gatana right hand man and the merciless slasher. Well, the former merciless slasher. If she knew, it would break her heart and would even hate Okina for letting her in such game. But it's not a game; he is doing this to prove himself, for at least, that he changed. Okina might be there right now, he could have even been with Himura, and each step he takes there is like going to his own grave.  
  
"Misao, I had not been honest about this lately.."  
  
" About what?" her green orbs sparkling, and how he felt tormented looking at her, those look of pure innocence, something he had been deprived and had found in her. " I'm not who you think I am," he took a deep breath, " My encounter with Himura.." he sighs again, "My encounter with Himura, is not a good one."  
  
"I bet he could have forgiven you, Kenshin does not want to make enemies he.."  
  
" Himura used to be my sworn enemy," he cut abruptly, " Misao, I nearly killed him. I would have killed him by then and I had the chance. But." But what? It's pretty to useless if he spills the beans right now. Any minute they'll be near the Kamiya residence, and after seemingly what he blurted out, Misao stopped at her tracks. " I don't understand." She said, " why don't you tell me about this before? "  
  
Her words mark a stir of confusion, maybe it's one reason why Soujiro don't like to talk about his past, and it involves something deeper. But why would he give a lethal deathblow to Himura? She recalls a badly injured Kenshin sometime a couple of years ago after a skirmish in Edo but there could be other encounters. " It's not of importance to talk about it," he replied grimly, as they made themselves prostate in front of the dojo itself. " He had forgiven me, that is what is important. I have no qualms to recall my past." Misao gave him a puzzled look, but respecting his feelings she just nodded in silence.  
  
From a distance, she saw Yahiko and Sanosuke outside gave a friendly signal to tell Kaoru that they had arrived. Instead of the usual enthusiasm that the two shows, both Sano and Yahiko stood there in pale shock as if they saw a ghost, Soujiro couldn't hide himself right now from everyone's view and his heart pound erratically as Sano seemed to had recognized him. Sano seems to say something frantically to Yahiko, and quickly tagged the boy and both scampered in the dojo like there is no tomorrow  
  
" What's wrong with those two? It's like they had seen a ghost!" Misao said out loud, "Sou-chan, you stay here, I'll go and tell the guys we had arrived." But it's no needed to, as if on cue, Kaoru came out. She seems to gain a little weight and her hair is tied in a simple twist, and there is her little baby clinging on her bosom. She called out for Kenshin, who followed shortly,  
  
" Kenshin!!" she waved out enthusiastically, " So the rumors are true you are already married," Kenshin gave her a bright expression, but almost fell in shock on the recognition when he realized whose Misao's companion is. He fell in mute expression, and the two former adversaries lay eyes on each other. Soujiro feel grateful for him for having spared him from the brink of madness sometime a year ago, but he can't say a thank you right now, he knows well that he hadn't tell anyone else until that time Sanosuke had recognize him, on who he really was.  
  
"Congratulations." He complimented, and sounds like he really meant it. Kenshin deserves to retire and a have a family after repaying his debt by doing a lot of good, saving lost souls rather than just finish them off and giving everyone a second chance, for he believed he was given that chance also not long ago. There they stood like a picture perfect family, having a little nice and quiet, living a normal life.  
  
He wants to be like them.  
  
" Well, it's a surprise to see you..Soujiro." Kenshin finally spoke, who seem to come out of his flood of shock. He didn't want to bring out that image in his mind, what Yahiko saw three days ago. But he knows one thing; Misao might have not really known who Soujiro really was. He just knew.  
  
"Hai."  
  
" How long have you known Misao?" asking, as if he is Misao's paternal authority, Misao seemed puzzled by the sudden tension the environment sets in. Kenshin shows a little uneasiness in his smile, Kaoru seems more a little cautious and silent rather than her usual talkative self, while Sanosuke and Yahiko instead of badgering in and making a lot of mischief they watched quietly by a distance and as still as a doorknob.  
  
" I accompanied her from Edo this whole week," he paused "she asked for my assistance." He never felt so stupid, and he wished that Kenshin would rather slash him there or they rather exchange deathblows rather than this slow unraveling interrogation, which he don't know what will happen. Kenshin looks amused, nothing seems to happen to Misao and she seems more blooming than before, and he hate to admit it, they look a nice couple.  
  
"For what purpose.."  
  
" To protect her.." He whispered, his self doubt rising. To protect her from the ruthless assassin, the irony of it all..  
  
" To protect her from YOU." A low monotonous voice in a slight macabre tone vibrated from behind, and indeed standing there is Aoshi Shinomori, along with the rest of the oniwabanshu's. Okina, was a few feet away, but made no qualms of moving.  
  
"Aoshi!" Almost all of them said in unison, Misao looked to Soujiro, now really totally confused. "You know Aioshi as well?"  
  
Before Soujiro could reply, Aioshi took a step forward.. "He does know ALL of us well, and I his dangerous so stay out of the way."  
  
"I don't understand, Soujiro.."  
  
"You don't have to explain," Aoshi whispered, mentioning to the dark haired youth. His tacit actions make Aoshi unpredictable if let out his hounds of rage. But his eyes, can't deny the fact and in a split second he moved into an offense. Misao gaped but her mouth does not make any sound, why are they doing this? First, the cold reception of Kenshin, then suddenly Aoshi became blinded with rage at the sight of him. Now in front of her will start a fight to reclaim her?  
  
Soujiro closed his eyes and before Aoshi's weapon could sink to his flesh, he disappeared into a lighting fast speed. The veteran former oni's leader sense is not much keener than before, although he was able to dodge the blow that Soujiro delivered from the air, "Stop this Aoshi! It's not what you think it is." Kenshin called out, tempting to intervene. Soujiro is fast, and was able to dodge more of Aioshi's deadly blows and Soujiro has no choice but to use his "heaven sword" technique. "Aoshi! Let me explain! I don't want this fight!" Soujro called out.  
  
"You fooled her. You fooled everyone." He can't believe it himself, Okina might be hiding something about this but he is so furious by the sight of Soujiro. He doesn't know what happened all those days and what trickery he used to deceived Misao.  
  
Aoshi was about to corner him, but underestimating his speed and technique, Soujiro pulled one of the memorable moves that badly injured Himura long time ago, and he leaves him no choice. He maneuvered quickly from behind, catching Aioshi in the element of surprise, and strikes out his nihontou in one elliptical blow.  
  
" Shit! That is the same move that the bastard pulled on Kenshin sometime ago!" Sanosuke said out loud, the others look in terror.  
  
"Aoshi! Soujiro!! Stop it!!" Misao screamed, why did everyone didn't attempt even to stop one of them? What is the secret Soujiro has that her friends look at him with fear and distaste, and she wants to know it. Both of them stopped, heaving heavily. Soujiro suffered scratches and abrasions with his clothing a little tattered, Aoshi in the other hand suffered almost the same thing, except that his back is tainted with a deep red line of crimson, a flesh wound that leave him leaning in one knee to catch his breath. The oni's rush to his aid, but he shooed them off. "An assassin is always an assassin, isn't it. Soujiro Seta? "  
  
Misao is now really confused, "Iya! That is not true! That is a.."  
  
"You manipulative bastard, what had you done with her.." how could he fool Misao? He spotted them together a few minutes ago and it's not the presence of Misao's genuine affection with him that inflames him. He saw the rings, they are engagement rings, and Okina is not telling the whole truth.  
  
"I've done nothing. I don't do anything to her. I swear."  
  
Okina stepped forward, "You don't tell her didn't you. You broke the pact."  
  
Soujjro turns white  
  
"Are you also behind this? " Aoshi looked over his shoulder, Okina attempted to explain but Kenshin who can't bear the sight of the confusion, finally speaks out.  
  
"Aoshi is right Misao, HE is Soujro Seta. He must have not told you his whole name. But yes, that is the reason why everyone is acting strange."  
  
"Iya, that can't.."  
  
" He is the one who seriously injured Kenshin in the Battle of Edo, I see it myself" Sanosuke added, "I can't get it how the heck you guys got acquainted, but that's the truth."  
  
Everyone gave an affirmative glance, and stood a long silence. Misao looked at her koibito and he can't look her at the eye. He dropped his bloodstained Nihontou, and hastily approached and stopped dead at his tracks "G-gomen Nasai, Misao, I tried to tell you but.."  
  
"So everything you told me is a lie," she muttered morosely, " You told me you're going to protect me from the enemy, I was wrong!"  
  
"Misao.. Let me explain, it's not what you think it is!"  
  
"No, you should have said that long time ago!!" her eyes in the verge of tears, she tried to shoved him off as he tried stopping her by grabbing her arm, "What happened when I said I trust you?" she looked up, her flaring green orbs meeting up with his pale face and his sad expression, "You're not better than any of them!! Murderer!! " She screamed, wrangling her arm of his grip and ran quick, hastily out of the dojo.  
  
"Misao, Yameru!!(Stop!!)" He wanted to spirit away and give a chase, but something in Kenshin's eyes that made stay there still as if signaling not to worsen the situation.  
  
"I think everyone had some explaining to do." Kenshin sighed,  
  
-Later that afternoon-  
  
"So you plotted that whole scheme, impressive but not a good idea.."  
  
"I'm afraid I had told you earlier, but I don't think everyone can't easily accept it." Okina said quietly over the serving of tea, sitting across Himura, he nodded across Aoshi who's wound is getting treated and looks visibly upset but he was so tacit it does not show. Soujiro feels he knows where he belongs, that he stayed outside the dojo, standing near the door and listening, he can't bear the sheer intimidation his physical presence could bring. "I know the secret would sooner be out, but I blame myself by putting to much trust and I just wish my little angel could forgive me." He shouldn't have made the pact; Misao was visibly safe, but emotionally, no. His bets that Soujiro would be have a hard time admitting the truth is true, that's why he dispatches the ninjas in trying to regain her back, but it's still no use.  
  
"You tried to take control of her life," Aoshi added stoically, on which Okina ignored the statement. For some reason, Aoshi is wondering that there is some hidden wisdom of sort that prevents him for blaming the old man.  
  
"And where are you when she's growing up?" he said, as if in a lonesome disappointed tone. "You got to acknowledge that Misao is a grown woman, and that's the fact you can't change."  
  
" I don't see why the proposition of sudden marriage came into the picture," Kenshin said, and the shadow behind the screen moved, Soujiro is listening much closely. " You said, he literally appears to your doorstep and begged for her hand.."  
  
" That's true," Okina nodded curtly, " When, he came in, you can tell that he is telling the truth. It's in his eyes, he seems pretty honest and somehow I felt at ease, but to prove it I gave it a test." Adding, "..And besides, risking himself to go back to Edo, more or less in our stronghold just to do that is a pretty remarkable feat he is serious about it."  
  
" Well, he is still young, I think it's easy for the young ones to fall in love. And Misao has come to the right age." Kenshin theorized, Okina is putting these two in a test, knowing that Misao would have good qualities if she learns how to learn love seriously.  
  
"Isn't it just remarkable, what took you 9 years to search for meaning only take him a year and one week, so much for the young ones and I'm quite impressed."  
  
Soujiro could feel a rush of crimson color to his cheeks, and mustered enough courage to intervene and join the conversation. Everyone seems to be listening, even though most of the inhabitants are a room or so apart.  
  
" What Okina said is true," he said, surprising at least Kenshin when he joins in. " I came in to propose. But no, he didn't completely trust me. I had to prove myself."  
  
Okina looked up from his tea, "Hai. After coming up with a plan, I came up with a pact. One week, if she managed to gain his trust and proved himself worthy for that time, including my dispatching of assassins. But at the end of the week, he shall tell the truth of the terms of his past, and if he pass, I'll allow his proposal."  
  
"And unfortunately, it don't turn out that way." Kenshin looked to Soujiro, it's so amusing of all situations that they shall meet again, front in front. Soujiro felt like he needs to ask for assistance, but he knows Kenshin will advise him to search the answers for himself. "Soujiro, do you really like her? Do you actually love her?"  
  
Soujiro looked up to the voice of tender fatherly concern and greeted him with a total determined expression, with his indigo eyes with a hint of loneliness, " It would not be long ago, when I accidentally came across her in Edo." He paused, " It's ridiculous, but I never felt anything wonderful in my life after meeting her, and I realized she does not know who I am. Even though I know her as my former enemy." He continued, his facial expression starting to break, " And I know better, that it's hard to ask for forgiveness and if she finds out that we used to be swore enemies, more or less a calculating killer that nearly destroyed her friends." His eyes glinted in a strange hue of blue, his voice starting to sound strangled, " I loved her so much, that I don't want her to be hurt and. I don't want her to hear the truth. She didn't go through what I go through; I don't want any of that! " He looked down, clenching his fist, "I'm afraid that I will lose her."  
  
Kenshin glanced over Okina, " Then you are not ready, for people like us this needs time. You are still young Soujiro, you can still stand a chance." Then he noticed he is wearing a ring. "Okina, the end of the week is Tamabata…" his voice trails off, and his face suddenly drew pale. Soujiro looked up this time with sudden curiosity, as if second-guessing why Kenshin quickly averted the topic.  
  
"You PROPOSED already to her?" Okina gasped, Aoshi sat up as he heard the sudden surprise at Okina's tone, "without even telling her.. Just YET?"  
  
" I'm sorry, I think it's a right time to.."  
  
"You don't happen to consume the engagement don't you?" Kenshin said out loud, hoping he was right. True, he can see that Soujiro had in fact changed at least during that Misao incident, but being young and reckless he is not hoping..  
  
" Himura-san, G-gomen, but when after the festival we went to the inn and we lose control…" and he swear that Himura not only loses his color, but both of him and Okina crashed their tea glasses (or whatever you call it)  
  
"You know what, himura?" Okina remarked, " Forget what I said awhile ago. Can I borrow your sakabatou for awhile?"  
  
"Nani?!" 


	7. Finale: Redemption

Finale: Redemption  
  
It was a good thing Kenshin restrained Okina from hauling the sword straight to his head after learning about that incident at the inn. He came into his defense, and told for both party to calm down. Okina had his share of fault of orchestrating the whole thing, while Soujiro still struggling with his actions don't know much of the consequences, and Kenshin let him go. This time, he want to right what he made wrong. He owed Kenshin now twice, and like before, he had to fix this entirely on his own.  
  
The day he reclaim his innocence and he lost it. That innocence is Misao, he can't explain the sudden surge of overwhelming emotion the first time he set his eyes on her, what devil's rage possessed him to walk through Okina's stronghold and do anything to have her, wanting someone to love him. But love isn't what you dictate to someone, he learned that in a week. Love is what he knew after now she was gone, that happened few hours ago. He looked at his sword, the nihontou. It was like a menace, he carries it and it quickly resume his twin identity with it. Murderer, cold blooded mercenary, henchman.. He threw it away by the ditch, the dried blood still stained on it.  
  
"You fight, not to kill but to protect..mamorimasu, people like me, Soujiro." He recalls the moment at that night. He wished that moment lasted forever, she gave him a new sword. And she gave him her word.  
  
"Sou-chan, I trusted you.."  
  
Misao would not ran far away, he recall that day when he had to chase her and they fell both in a bed of wet moss, and it was there first kiss. First deep and passionate kiss. One thing that they are both similar with, is that they don't know the feeling of sensual touch and someone to hold you close and make love with. Stop it, stop thinking of that! It would give you a raging hard on! He hits himself at the head just thinking of that. He had to find Misao, he don't care what Kenshin says, that it would take a lot of time and blah. He had to prove he could do it better, that he had to come in terms of his past. He had to.  
  
If he really loved her that much.  
  
He picks up his nihontou, slacking it to his side, he went into the deep remote forest.  
  
"Misao! Misao!" he called out, leaping from a branch to a tree and so forth with ease like he used to as a skilled henchman. He heard a rustling of leaves, and approaches it. Then realizing it's a trick to distract him. He looked over from behind, and a speeding kunai nearly zinged past his head, hadn't it been his swift counter. "Misao! Yameru!" he called out, and chased the figure who attacked him from the behind. She is even faster than before, and he can tell that she is really upset, for she wasn't even talking. She is busy throwing the tobi kunais at him without saying a word.  
  
"Misao, stop it! Stop it now!!" he leaped off from her sight, and before she could land in sure footing to another fat branch, he made a crucial combo by leaping a near steep side of the bark and slicing the branch off with one clean cut. Misao gaped in disbelief as she falls backwards, several feet below the ground, and Soujiro caught her easily as a falling feather and made a grand finale by landing perfectly like a cat in a much fatter tree branch. "Don't be stubborn Misao, I had to explain." He said, trying to catch is breath, "Listen to me, please."  
  
He received a stinging slap to his cheek that caught him off guard and dropped her down. She stood up, "WHY SHOULD I?", she barked. "You are a liar. I can't believed you ..you are that assassin! Why hadn't they finished you?!"  
  
"Then why did I risk in coming back?" Soujiro commented, rubbing his reddened cheek. Misao is silent.  
  
"They why did I risk in coming back, knowing they all will be after me. Knowing that because I risk to do this for you." He continued, "Misao, the moment I saw you, I know who you are,"  
  
"You threatened Okina."  
  
"I didn't. I did this entirely on my own." He sighed, "I had no desire for what is at my past, and I had no intention for your position or your clan. I came entirely for pure intentions."  
  
"Intentions?"  
  
"Misao, I wanted to learn how to love you."  
  
Another slap. She had her reasons so.  
  
"In that case, it's too late. I hoped I never learned to love again! What can I tell? I am deceived by a fugitive ronin into getting helpless into his arms?"  
  
"Misao..please.."  
  
"No.."  
  
"Misao!" Soujiro called out loud, his patience is starting to break and grabbed her tightly on both arms. "You said you trusted me, why does my reputation would have to do with anything?" it's all in the past I wished I had forgotten.  
  
"Then I'm sorry Seta Soujiro," She shrugged herself off, and turned away. "I should accepted you if you had just had told me.."  
  
"It's never too late." He persisted, and slung his nihontou to block her path. Her dreams, the premonitions (start of chapter 4.) came on vividly. What would he do? Will he kill her, take advantage? The thought of hating him starts growing into her. He deceived her, of his identity, of his trust. And most of all, where it hurts, she gave him her all: her heart and soul. How could he do this, he could have told her. Maybe if he did, she will not be suffering emotionally now, or later.  
  
"Go away!! Or I'm going to hurt you really bad!"  
  
"By any means, no need for that. I'm already am. " He replied, not meaning the term literally. Yes it hurts, deep inside. He is afraid, to be rejected, to be branded with that hideous emotional scar, where his past follows him like a plague, destroying everything. If he could let Misao see pass through it, that he had changed. Changed not only because he wanted to, but for her, the fleeting moment of the first encounter. How long would they both suffer for his misdeed of not telling the truth?  
  
"Misao, even if I told you.."  
  
"no.."  
  
"Would you still love me?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"..even be I'm the Seta Soujiro you dreaded for, would you still love me?"  
  
"Just go away, leave me alone." She whispered, "leave me alone!" she added out loud, facing the other direction, hopping to another branch with her back turned on him. Soujiro didn't stop her this time, " Forgive me if I deceived you, but I don't want to see you hurt and I know that is wrong. Nothing I can do now." and with one long look, he tried to control the cracking in his voice, Misao could sense it. " But I won't stop waiting," he sighed, "even for a life time .. sayonara.." and the silent blowing of the wind, the gust of the breeze marked his leave.  
  
The once warm looking sky slowly darkened by looming clouds and slowly covers the sunshine, and the blowing of the breeze escalated into a lonely winding howl indicating that a brief rain would be coming. The weather, it seems, are building up into what Soujiro is feeling from the inside. He destroyed himself, his past cannot be forgotten by others. He is judged by that dark spot of his being and the rattling confusion will maybe yet again drive him in a brink of madness.  
  
He never felt so hurt before. The feeling of empathy, it seems, to have find comfort union to his self, a doppelganger.. a piece of one self reunited in him. That piece is the wonder of feeling of love and sacrifice, pain and pleasure. That piece, affects him like no other throughout the whole journey. When he laughed with Misao, when she encouraged him for a little fun and she laughs also, he feels pleasure. When she feels pain and sorrow for the loss, he also feels shares that pain. Whenever he got to dangerously close to her, he could feel their hearts beat as one. What have I done..it's too late for regrets though. If he just sticks with the pact and if he just heeded Okina's advice and warning.  
  
"It's never too late, you're still young. You can correct the wrong and make it right." A familiar croaking voice spoke, making Soujiro nearly leap out from his skin. HE didn't sense that coming. He looked around.  
  
It's the same old crickety woman. She is smiling her toothless smile, dressed in a different garb.  
  
It's the same old woman he met at Edo, he then realized. The old woman teased him in finding "his destiny" at that very place! She is also the same old merchant's assistant who sold him the engagement rings. He is then starting to notice this is not all a coincidence, "W-who are you?" he spoke, "How do you get in here?" confused, he looked from his surroundings and no way an old woman could travel alone as such in a forest.  
  
"That would be not of much importance, Soujiro."  
  
"How do you know who I am? Hontoi, who are you?" he jumped back, his indigo eyes fluttered a little wide with shock, the old lady is really freaking him by now. " Everyone must have known you much after that kill.." the old woman seemingly narrate in almost accurate description the time he killed a certain politician which is a stone step to then Shi-shi-o's plan to take over Edo. It was so vivid, that it was as if she saw it all. He don't want to hear it, "They don't see or know that such face like that, it is you.." the old woman said, rubbing her chin giving him a look over, as if to indicate Soujiro is pretty good looking and very deceiving for what supposed to be a former dreaded assassin. She still hadn't answer his question yet and she's interrogating him. "..everyone has to come in terms of his past." She continued, "If you don't ..it would be a hindrance to anything, it would haunt you and destroy what is in store for the present and affects the future.."  
  
The woman, it seems is not an ordinary being, she can see through his innermost thoughts and actions. Whatever or whoever she is, he does not feel intimidated anymore. The spirits must have sent her.  
  
"Misao.." he whispered,  
  
" A flower that blooms in diversity, is the most beautiful of them all.." she quotes, a Chinese saying. "You don't meet a woman like that everyday, Soujiro. You had to believe."  
  
The old woman is right, Misao differs into the breed of women in Tokyo. She's headstrong, she does not limit herself to tradition and most of all, it seems she never gives up to a challenge. It seems fate had them threw both together, with similarities and diversities, the old woman has something to do with this as well.  
  
And he gave him a light shove from behind, "go, there is always a second chance. Save her."  
  
"save her?" and as if on cue, a bolt of lightning streaked across the velvet sky. He almost forgot that the weather is coming down, for he is to morose to notice. Then came loud claps of thunder, but the lightning itself hit a tree and caused a small fire across the forest, and it would start to spread as wild fire anytime soon. "Shimatta! She's in there!!" he looked back, the old woman disappeared as mysteriously as she appeared.  
  
"It's starting to pour.." Kaoru said, finally placing the baby to sleep. It is totally a tiring day. The incident came tumbling down like a domino: first Misao came for assistance from an assassin, then she told them she's already married to her protector who looks almost rather her age: a young boy. Then she learned, that the young boy is Seta Soujiro and the same assassin to track down Misao. Then Okina is behind this plot, everything is starting to give her a headache. She listens as she joins in their conversation.  
  
Well everyone looks subdued, Kenshin is doing his best negotiating the party. Okina took a few sips of Sake to calm his nerves. Yahiko and Sanosuke return to their normal color and somehow is at ease, but you can tell they feel a little uncomfortable. Aoshi has his wound bandaged good and fine, and has come into terms of Okina's plot of orchestrating the "pact".  
  
"Not that I'm defending Soujiro," Kenshin says, " We might have some similarities, that's why I understand him pretty well. We are being biased here."  
  
"What took you accomplish for 9 years, took him JUST a week!" Sanosuke exclaimed, " And the baka thinks he can do it, he just blows it off.."  
  
"I'm impressed about his improvement.." Aoshi remarked, "he must have certain motivation, there seems no malice after that skimirish awhile ago."  
  
"There is no malice at all." Kenshin continued, "You can see it at him, Okina will not come out of that marriage thing ..whatever you call it, if he knew malice is involved," Kenshin looked over Okina, who seems to passed out, he sweatdropped.  
  
"IMPRESSED?" Sanosuke said outloud, "he managed to cram a relationship, a proposal and a marriage for ONE week!!", he added "not to mention..they had se.."  
  
"Urusai! Stop that!" Kaoru said, and covered Sano's mouth by a piece of an odango.  
  
Aoshi shook his head, "I leave up to them. We will just see what happens." And he looked outside as the weather worsens to a maddening fury. All of them are starting to worry, none of them had comeback yet.  
  
  
  
"Of all the places.." Misao uttered, as she leaped back and noticed the burning flames are starting to spread by the forest. And she is like in the middle of them. "Kuso!! I had to move fast!" and she leaps and run alternately from ground to tree, avoiding burning branches falling, the crisp burning sound emanated from her surroundings are slowly trapping her, burning leaves get blown and looks like small licks of fire making everything look like hell. The smoke.. she tries to cover her face, except for her view which is starting to get clouded by the sting of tears, not now please.. I had to get out..  
  
She trips to the ground, and she moves on. But not until she realized the lancing pain on her foot, she twisted her ankle. She ignored the pain, as she sustained her strength by the moment of adrenalin rush and surged forward even as she limped. The pain, it seems to burn more, and aggravate the injury. It seems like the scene in her nightmare is coming indeed true. Burning surroundings, trapped. Except that in her dreams, it was her comrades that were killed, killed by Soujiro. She should have heed the premonition of that dream. It seems today isn't her luck, she felt betrayed by the person she learned to love upon knowing he's one of the enemy.  
  
Is that all she can see? An enemy?  
  
It seems like that moment she fell back to the ground, all events struck and came rushing through her memory as if it's her last hours. Her leg is paralyzed, but she struggled to move to the ground, crawling the smoky and dark earth. The memories, of her friends. The people she knew, and then finally Soujiro.  
  
"Misao, you said you trusted me….."  
  
Yes, and you betrayed me in return..and you took advantage of it all.  
  
"Why would my reputation will mean anything?…"  
  
1 Because it's who you are…  
  
"..knowing they're be after me, I'd risk it all because.. i wanted to learn to love you.."  
  
2 Love me..?  
  
"I know it's too late, I didn't tell you the truth because I don't want you to be hurt.."  
  
Me, get hurt? I can take care of myself..  
  
"Would you still love me?"  
  
3 Love you? She does not know. She is confused, why should he dare ask? Yes, he did love him. Probably the first person she learned to love seriously. The first one who believed deep inside she is a woman, he who's feelings are serious. He might have been serious, she realized. If he is indeed is a cold calculating killer, he must have take advantage of her for the long period of time. He could have killed Okina's ninjas, when she got sick and unconscious, he could have left her there and die. And yet he didn't.  
  
And at that she recalled, the numerous instances he could have killed someone who hinder them along the way, she tries to remember, when many moments they look into each others eyes, he tried to conceal the pain and how he avoids as much to use his sword. His aloof nature she can't always understand. He tried to tell her, but she wasn't bearing much attention. His eyes, his deep indigo eyes. They are full of glow whenever she caught him looking at her, but sadness that most often she saw…she don't really understand.  
  
"I don't want any of this, Aoshi!" she recalled him screaming as Aoshi took the offense.  
  
She believed that Soujiro is an aspiring protégé, his skills he uses are far better and faster than Himura's he could have finished Aoshi. But he dodged his blows, and leaves him no choice but to slash him at the back. But he didn't kill him. Maybe he doesn't want to. He doesn't want any of the senseless killing at all. Then why would Kenshin set him free that a year ago? So that he would change, find his destiny and search for the truth. And then they met.  
  
Now she is beginning to understand. It must have been hard.  
  
"Gomen nasai…" she whispered, very exasperated, she stops crawling at the hot barren ground. It's useless, the whole burning trees are starting to be reduced to fragile pieces and falling down, the smoke is enveloping the whole area and she's starting to choke, in few minutes any of the burning pillars would collapse on her and that would be the end of it. "I had forgiven you…"  
  
Then came a very loud crackling sound from above, a big piece of the burning tree is coming down, ready to plunge on her demise, and she is waiting. Regreting she would have never let him leave. I can't do everything for myself, I'm not that strong..this is it…  
  
"MISAO!!!!!!!!" came a long shout, it seems to come from her side. That distant voice, it has a familiar ring on it. In a split of a millisecond, before the burning piece of trunk plunged to her being, a swift shadow darts it's way like a wind and scoop her up flexibly and rolled her down to safety of the ground, right just in a nick of time. She managed to avoid it, but her savior wasn't. The burning trunk fell down at the lower half of his body, shielding it to collapse from her. It is a young man in blue.  
  
"Soujiro!" she cried out loud, when the kick of recognition came in. Soujiro managed to hold her down, but the burning thing is still behind him, if he rolled out it would collapse to Misao. But if he stayed there long enough, it would kill them both. The surrounding s are quickly burning and falling down at the same time. His indigo eyes met up with hers, " I told you, you can trust on me.." he tried to smile, to say it's ok. But the more the burning trunks start to collapse, he let out a short snarl of pain as the tongue of fire whipped to his back. Misao is also injured, her ankle was twisted badly. She opened her mouth to try to say something, but nothing came out. What seems to happen is sort of a miracle, he came to save her. But now, they're trapped.  
  
"Look," he breathed heavily, "I got a plan, as soon as I say go, you go..you had to try!"  
  
"I can't leave you here!!"  
  
"No," he shook his head, " I will try to block this contraption first, and before it falls in, I shall catch you and run.."  
  
"I can't…"  
  
" I will carry you, don't worry.."  
  
4 Soujiro…  
  
He take hold at his sword, glad it was with him. He holstered it properly, with a count of three, "GO!" and Misao leaped out, her leg it seems gonna give in if she stepped back at the ground. But Soujiro timed it perfectly, he quickly plunged the nihontou at the burning bark to hold into the ground albeit temporarily, quickly setting himself free and caught Misao before she falls back again.  
  
"Merciful Buddha.." he whispers "help me, onegai…onegai.." and he mustered enough strength to run through the raging apocalypse of the burning inferno.  
  
"Kenshin! The forest!!" Yahiko pointed out, "the lightning is starting to razed it down!"  
  
"Oh no, I think Misao just ran through there!" Kaoru said, immediately Kenshin and the rest propped up, "we had to find out if they are safe, you kaoru..stay here.."  
  
"What do you mean THEY?"  
  
" I think Soujiro followed her as well…"  
  
"Shimatta! Now we really need to go!  
  
He ran through, the raze not knowing how could he keep long.. everything seems to blur. Like all of a sudden, everything is silent ..only the beating of his heart and the heaving of his breath echoed to the air, everything seems to move in slow motion. Everything seems to faze and mix like spilled colors of red, orange and brown. No, they are not going to die here. After all they been through, he is not gonna let anything happen. Misao passed out, due to lack of air..and he will.. if he will not move any faster…The prisms of white light seems to encase him…they are nearing there.  
  
Then something strange happened, as if as he slowly exits to the forest the fire seems to slowly die down. Then he notices something a small figure of a little girl in jet black long hair, chinky eyes seems to pass beside him, a small girl? In a forest? That girl.. he is seeing no ghost, the same girl he saw as he was few meters away to Edo and thought it was just an illusion. And if his sight seems to be obstructed, the strange girl seems to glow and FLOAT. He seems to feel at ease with the weird occurrence, the young girl might be just a spirit, not just any ghost ..probably like the old woman who warned him awhile ago. He make a reach out to the light  
  
"Soujiro, you do believe.." a small child voice rang "through" the strange girl. He does not have time to wonder, for the moment he reached the clearing, he passed out.  
  
"Y-you are safe now," he mumbled, before collapsing down the ground.  
  
Misao came into a brink of consiousness after she felt she was dropped and rolled down the ground. She made out hazily, which seems familiar figures running, crying out that she's alive and ok. It's Kenshin and he is with Sanosuke, Yahiko, Aoshi and Okina.  
  
"Daijoubou, Kenshin! She made it out! Damn is she lucky.." Sano blurted out, there is another figure beside Misao and is lying unconscious at the ground. "Sano, she's lucky that he was able to get her out." He pointed, Kenshin was a little ahead of the rest so he get a clearer look. "Iya, you mean…"  
  
"Soujiro!!" Misao realized at the unconscious being lying down near her, his clothes are tattered by the flame, and he is stained by soot. She shook him, turned him over., and it's no use. He is still unconscious, yet his face look like he is just asleep, an expression that he didn't disappoint her to the last. She tried to feel his breath, it is barely there.  
  
"onegai…don't do this.." she felt tears stream down to her cheeks, dropping down beneath him, falling down to his face, she can't control them." It must be a terrible agony…trying to keep that secret," she whispered hoarsely, "damn, too think I had fallen for you.." she tried to crack a joke, but out came a broken sob. " The truth is, even if I don't know, you try to change.. and I.." she leaned closer, stroking the messed bangs of his face, she leaned over. "..forgiven you.."  
  
She knelt over to gave him a soft kiss to those motionless lips, and she could hear shouts of disbelief coming from Sano who is few meters approaching, but she didn't mind them. The motionless body didn't feel any stiff and it seems very warm, so is his soft mouth. Its useless, to kiss, which it seems a dead youth in a verge of to do one righteous act to prove everyone wrong and cost his life. But suddenly, she felt the lips responded, responding to her soft kisses in return. She twitched in surprise, and pull back quickly, when she starts to feel, HIS arms starting to wound to her back. Indeed, very much alive.  
  
"Sou-chan no baka!" the old Misao came back as Soujiro opened his eyes, and earned a slap to the head. It must be all a reverie, when he thought he was dead, hearing her voice begging him to come back and when he felt the moist tears dropping to his face, "N-Nani?"  
  
No, I wasn't dreaming. Misao is there kneeling in front of him, her face wet with tears and instead of a cross expression, her face is full of joy, that she seems to break and cry again, and eagerly hugged him tight and close, which caught him by surprise. "It's alright, Misao" he hushed, and hugged her tight, cradling her in his arms, so glad that he could hold her again. The moment he wants to treasure forever, "..Like I said, kimi ga mamoru.. always.." he whispered softly, cupping his soot streaked palms to her small face bringing them to look at his indigo eyes, with his face very exhausted and shabby. The same hue of light blue seems to leap like flame in his eyes and Misao knew what it meant. The look of pain and blankness seems not to be there no more.  
  
The group had approached finally, very obvious because of Sanosuke's escalating noise. "She kissed him! How could she have.." he mentioned, protesting but wildly. Yahiko seems to be render speechless while Aoshi and Okina had hard to tell expressions.  
  
"Shut up, Sano." Kenshin remarked,  
  
"WHAAT!!" Sano exclaimed, Kenshin rarely cursed back to him, but this time he did. So he shut his trap.  
  
" I could see that it worked out," he motioned to the two, Misao quickly leaped back since she was obviously sitting over Soujiro for some time, the other gushed and try to stand, but Misao leaned over and support his arm around her shoulder as they both stood up. "Why did you do it? You even risked your own life, you could have died.. " Like mild scolding from a father figure, the red head hitokiri spoke. Soujiro noticed that the swordsman is smiling. Adding he nodded, "..people do crazy things, when they are in love.." and he extended a hand to the youth, helping him to stand up.  
  
"Himura is right, he did change." Okina mentioned to Aoshi. Rubbing his own chin and stroking his beard as he watched from a distance, the red-head swordsman helping the exhausted youth up to his feet with Sanosuke's expression full of distaste for he can't protest about Soujiro's presence and Yahiko in turn seems to be impressed about the turn of events, but thinking it is not the time to ask questions. Aoshi noticed that, the forest fire, mysteriously ceased down as it suddenly begun, left nothing but a soft peaceful drizzle of light rain as its final exit and refreshing the scorched ground.  
  
"But that didn't change the fact I had forgiven you for not telling the whole truth." The former leader of the Oniwabanshu spoke, only to be greeted by a low laugh. He looked over to Okina, as if not knowing if that reaction was meant as an insult. "I'm a very old man, and wisdom comes with age, and I had to use it somehow. I need someone to look over her for the rest of her life when my time will eventually come, Aoshi." As if reading Aoshi's look, who's even more puzzled and intrigued with the old man's reply. " You are her guardian, I respect that. But we are only there to raise her for what she become, we had to prepare for this certain moment."  
  
He looked over the approaching figures, it seems the two can't take their eyes of each other. He never saw Misao full of overwhelming emotion, which is different when he left her those years ago. The cold calculating Soujiro, Himura had softened the youth's being and after a year of wandering he had came back, and its like seeing a different person. The youth, had lost all what makes him most feared and hated for. "We prepare her for this moment to let go, she can't be with us forever. I'm pretty sure this time, I made the right decision." Okina said, his voice sounding proud within his solemn expression, he stepped forward, walking past Aoshi. " They are young, full of energy and they had a lot in store for them in the future."  
  
A year and a half later…  
  
"It's the feast of the Tamabata, where the two lovers get engaged." Megumi remarked, she cooked a scrumptious feast and brought it all the way to Edo. Kaoru seems never to improve to her culinary capabilities and as usual, Kenshin brought and cooked the food for the celebration. "I can't believe it myself. It seems so fast."  
  
"Can't believe she beated you out of it." Yahiko remarked, as he starts to snag a bowlful of rice. Megumi snatches the food bowl back, much to the young boy's dismay. "H-Hey!"  
  
"I wonder where those two are," Kaoru remarked, letting her son out go out and play with the twins. "This is supposed to be the eve of their anniversary."  
  
"Let them be alone for awhile, Kaoru." Kenshin said, "we are also like that when we first get married." He added with a smile that made Kaoru suddenly blush and broke to a nervous laugh. Sanosuke rolled up his eyes, and didn't want to ruin the mood and dove back to his food as Yahiko starts whining to trying get his food bowl back from Megumi. The twins, Tenshi and Shiro, are already a year old, and looks very much like their father in every way, with the trademark short-cropped hair and an infectious smile. They had this innocent cherubic expression in their faces as they picked at their red-head playmate like little daredevils, their eyes had slowly changed from the bluish indigo to a hue of luminous Celtic green. "If both of them had the same eye color, it would be hard to tell which is which." Sanosuke remarked. "They got Misao's eyes."  
  
"Otousan!" Shiro, the spunkier of the two, instantly spot his father and ran outside into the welcoming arms of Seta Soujiro. He carried the young one to his shoulder, and he could see that the little Shiro got his mother's stubborn attitude as he start telling how Kenshin's son, Kenji, is picking on them when in fact it is the other way around. " Where is Misao? You two should be joining us." Kaoru said, ignoring the escalating noise between her son and Shiro, as Kenshin looked over them. "Besides, you are already a part of the family." Kenshin added, Soujiro scratched his head and nodded with a shy smile, for he knows he had been long accepted, finally a place to call home. His young son starts tugging him by the collar. " You know Misao, she had hard time dressing up for occasions." He replied, scooping Shiro up, this time to pry him off his playmate, letting his other son stroll to his side. It is hard to manage two kids, let alone little boys. " I'll call for her." And he strolls at the other side of the house.  
  
"She never changed", Megumi looked up from her cooking, Misao is lucky to find a very paitent good-looking youth to be her husband, she was surprised to hear the whole story of Soujiro's true identity and the story of their romance sounded like a fairy tale, and she recalls almost a year ago, how she became almost muted with shock when this young looking boy begged for her to assist giving birth to his wife and Kenshin and Kaoru rushed to the boy's rescue. Only to learn, that it was Misao, and not only she gave birth to one but TWO. It must be karma that she teased her years ago that she got a body of a boy, and the least she expected it.  
  
Misao is sitting by the porch near her room, still undecided for what to wear, and still on her robe. She has stop wearing her ninja get up ever since she became pregnant with the twins few weeks after the wedding, but still she had a hard time getting comfortable with the tight long traditional clothes. But her body matured even better, and Megumi could no longer teased her as a "flat-chest" or a twelve year old boy, and Soujiro seemed pleased by the change. Her braid is wrapped into a bun, to keep neat as she looked over her sons, that is too much to handle even if the oni's volunteer to take turns babysitting them for her. She spotted Soujiro walking towards her direction, carrying Shiro in one arm and tugging Tenshi with the other. Aoshi just came back from the temple, and the duo break away from their father's grasp to run to him. Aoshi and Soujiro talked for awhile, and the little kids wants to go with the tall sharp looking man. Aoshi smiled his rarest smile, he could see Misao at the little kids, urging him to play with them.  
  
"Still unprepared?" Soujiro whispered at he sat beside Misao, Misao didn't reply for she was looking over by a distance. "Don't worry about the twins, their Uncle Aoshi will take care of them. It's time we go out and join the celebration." He stroked her head and pressed a small kiss to her forehead.  
  
"Their celebration," Misao replied. " This is our celebration," she pointed out of the sky, beautiful fireworks rang to the air, spilling various colors to the sky and the wonderful carnival noises were made in entrance of the celebration. " It's the Tamabata." Soujiro said, as he leaned closer to her, " When I came back to this town, I didn't believe anything about it. That it is all a fairytale, that I can never be like those young happy lovers…"  
  
"But then I came.. and we met" Misao added, then she sat up with a start. "It seems pretty magical isn't it? You came not minding the holiday's spirit and so was I, and then here we are. Living together with two stubborn children to keep Okina and Aoshi company!" Soujiro let out a soft laugh, its true that Okina himself want to have a great-grandson, but he didn't expect TWO to arrive at once. "It's like we're star-crossed, coming from each side to a past to be forgotten."  
  
" True." Misao whispered, looking to her husband's face, she moved closer, enough to feel his breath. Soujiro turned, now their faces are inches apart, and the temptation is great to kiss that small face with such soulful eyes, that girl that changed his life forever. " Yet, at this very day a year ago, Soujiro, It is the night you make me feel a respected true woman." She neared over, he could feel a short soft brush of her lips to his. Now he guessed, what "celebration" Misao had meant. He wounded his arms slowly to her small back, darting a small kiss in return, "Arigato Gozaimasu, Misao. You don't know how much you meant to me. I knew I'l love you." The old woman, he recalled talking to Himura about that forest incident once, the old woman seems to mysteriously appear in places and with occasional intervals with the strange young girl that saved them at the forest. Kenshin puts it, that what he saw is a lucky charm spirit, bringing luck and prosperity time to time from people to people taking various forms. This time, as an old woman. The spirit is also related with the other spirits who bless people at the Tamabata festival. The spirit had, knew and spun the thread, their destiny, their fate.  
  
Misao smiled as they slowly lean down the floor, closing the porch, making the others wonder if they would ever come out. She gently wrapped her arms to his slender shoulders as she pulled him near to hers, their bodies drawn together as slow escalating heat came between them. He brushed her hair and press small kisses to her lips to her neck, as her hand ran to the back of his short cropped hair, "hmmm.. did u remember how much we liked doing this before under the fireworks? " he whispered, looking up to her. " Yes," she replied with a smile, "it's the first thing that happened in our lives"  
  
"I think Okina wouldn't mind if we gave him a couple of great- granddaughters, to level up having two great-grandsons." Soujiro grinned, as he took off the pin of Misao's bun, spilling forth her long cascading locks, "Shall we, ne?"  
  
"Sou-chan, no baka.." Misao whispered, and held him close.  
  
O~! THE END !~ O  
  
WOHOOO!!!! We know what will happen (yes, I know what you are thinking). After this they lived happily ever after and blah, etc. Im glad this saga is done through..or is it? I'll make a shorter one next time I swear. By the way sorry for the erratums, this is my first RK fic and I wasn't paying attention to subtitles when watching the series O_O  
  
-TO BE UP NEXT-  
  
-start of prologue-  
  
"You couldn't have her," Kenji remarked with an annoyance in his tone, "What makes you think she'll like you?"  
  
"Boys, stop it. Its okay. There is nothing wrong, me and Shiro are only talking." Two young men, it seems are fighting over a young lady, an acquaintance in school. The one who initate the challenge has red hair, and looked very much like his father, a very renowned but humble man in Kyoto. The young man he is talking to, had short crop black hair, with a very amiable smile and has expressive green eyes. "Don't smile like that to me, Shiro. I'm a year older than you, you must know how to respect me."  
  
"I'm not doing anything wrong Kenji, you are." The young man spoke, " I'm just talking to her, some arrogance you got. You could never be as honorable like your father."  
  
A group of students gathered at the arguing duo, most of them young ladies, who seem all gushed to see two promising yet attractive young men arguing over a girl friend. "Don't ever talk about my father like that!" Kenji spat, "At least my father is no bastard like yours."  
  
Shiro's smile faded, indicating danger and his emerald orbs took a paler morbid glow. "I respected his past, and I'm humble for it. You have no right to say that." Shiro drew his wooden sword, and hollers of the crowd escalated, "You dare to pick a fight with the wrong person."  
  
"It's just about time we shall know who is the rightful man for Kirei." Kenji replied, they are indeed fighting over their friend but he triggered the fight by pointing out a personal matter. He drew his own weapon, this time, it is a real sword. The crowd fell into confusion of whispers and protests. "This isn't fair Kenji, what will your father say if he learned you used his Sakabatou without his permission?"  
  
"All is fair in love and war."  
  
In a distance, someone tries to break in the gathering crowd. The young man looks like Shiro's double, asking his classmates and the other's what is going on. "Tenshi, it is your twin brother and Kenji…"  
  
"You leave me no choice, Kenji Himura." Shiro prepared to strike, Kenji quickly took the offense and the terrified crowd watches and squeals (most of them are young ladies), as Shiro finally lifted his Kendo stick and was to land a hard blow right to…  
  
..Tenshi's head.  
  
"S-Stop before somebody gets..hurt." Tenshi mumbled, his eyes spinning in circles as he turned SD having caught a blow which seems to be the start of a fatal confrontation between two rivals. "Tenshi!!" both of them screamed as he fell down the ground unconscious.  
  
-end of prologue-  
  
The saga continues, after 16 years from were the story left off. Shiro and Tenshi have grown to fine young men with the impressive skills they got from their heritage, the skill of their father that is the "heaven" sword and their mother's art of ninjistu from the Oniwabanshu clan. Almost their equal, is Kenshin's son: Kenji, a childhood friend who seems a little arrogant on his ways trying to be much like his father which strained their brotherhood. But when Kenji's younger sister is kidnapped by a syndicate, its up to them to set aside their differences and help retrieve her. But Tenshi is into surprise, he didn't know that Kenji does actually had a younger sister, who's name is Hotaru! But Shiro do recall meeting with her a couple times in their childhood days..which heated a rivalry between two brothers even more.  
  
Enters the new generation, a must read for those who dutifully been fans of the Broken Nihontou fic!  
  
(This might took awhile, since the Broken Nihontou is actually "finished" long time ago, while this one well..just a recent idea. Hai, but patience is a virtue..)  
  
Broken Nihontou 2: Legacy of the Sword  
  
Author: isn't it great ne? soujiro's children with Misao, kenshin's son…  
  
Readers: where is soujiro and misao? The original cast?  
  
Author: They had their short appearances time to time…  
  
Readers: oh really…  
  
Author: (*_* puppy dog eyes) – just read it ne…  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AUTHORS NOTE/CREDITS:  
  
To my tomodachis out there who might have been happy now that I FINALLY finished and uploaded one of my fics, (conceptualized around late 2000, made around 2001..and uploading it now in 2002) and what waiting now on crossovers and yaoi/shonen ai ^^; (which explains why I had a hard time writing a normal fic!). And to my MListers from anime_sarasu-koto, cosplayersworld, sparkstudios who will at least get a glimpse on my work. Also I want to thank God_of_Cephiro of cosplayersworld for lending me the book "Midsummer Madness" which contains the tale of "Knight in Tarnished Armor" which became my sole basis and cheesy inspiration to "Broken Nihontou." Hi to Tsubasa and Oracle_Saturn, if you are reading this now, you guys might think I'm sick for too much cheesiness which seems not like me ^_^ V Well okay, I wrote out this one due to a frustration I cant type shonen ai stories in public O_O but this sure seems to be a good one for a first timer ^0^  
  
Ira Furor Brevis est  
  
-*~Ori_Oscuro™~* 


End file.
